Until Now
by believer2010
Summary: Taking place after season 4, an old friend of Arthur's returns after many yeras. She has a less than admirable past, and her hope is that Camelot will be able to give her the new start she needs.
1. The Story Begins

They were crying. Lillian did not know why. Her grandparents, Sir Galdwin and Lady Basilea Martel, were just pouring her some milk before bedtime when there was a knock at the door. Everything was fine before that happened. They were happy. They had been for months, even with her parents gone. She remembered the day they left perfectly…..

"_Don't cry, my darling." Lillian's mother was trying to console her. Her parents had just given Lillian the news. War had broken over the land, and her parents were going to join the battle…the battle of Mora, they called it._

"_But…I don't want you to leave! I'll miss you too much." Lillian held onto her mother, wiling her to stay._

_Lillian's father knelt down beside her and put a hand on her shoulder. "We'll be back as soon as we can, Lillian. I promise. Your grandparents are going to look after you, okay? Just think of it as a sleepover."_

_Lillian wiped her tears away. "A sleepover?" She repeated._

"_Yes, you like sleeping over at your grandparents' house, remember?" Lillian's father asked._

_Her mother agreed. "Yes! You'll have so much fun! We'll be back before you even begin to miss us."_

_Lillian was still sad, but her parents were right. She loved spending time with her grandparents. She liked baking with her grandmother and playing games with her grandfather. "Okay..." Lillian agreed. "…as long as you come back soon."_

"_That's my brave girl." Her father gave her a hug. "We love you so much, Lillian. Do you know that?"_

_Lillian hugged her father back and nodded. "Yes."_

"_Good." Her father said. "Never forget that, okay?"_

"_Yes." Her mother agreed, joining in the hug. "We'll always love you, sweetheart…."_

Lillian's parents were heroes. That's what her grandmother said. Her parents were fighting in a war because they wanted to keep the land of Mercia safe from the bad people. Lillian's grandmother was smiling when she said it. She always smiled…until now. Until the knight knocked at the door. Lillian knew it was a knight, because he was dressed just like her father did, and her father was a knight. The knight was acting strange, though. He looked sad and never looked at Lillian. He left as quickly as he came.

"Oh, Lillian…I'm so sorry…so sorry." Basilea ran to hug Lillian, trying to control her tears.

Lillian didn't understand. How could she? She was only 7 at the time. "Why are you sorry, Grandma?" Lillian felt herself getting more upset with every breath, tears starting to run down her face. "What's wrong? What happened?"

Galdwin put a hand on his wife's shoulder and whispered something in her ear. Basilea nodded and stepped back.

"Lilly…." Her grandpa always called her that. It was his special name for her. He knelt beside his granddaughter and put his hand on her shoulder. "Remember when we said that your mother and father are going to be away for a while?"

His voice helped Lilly calm down. She nodded. "Yes, they're fighting in a war."

"That's right. Well…sometimes bad things happen to people in the war."

Lilly wiped a tear from her eye. "Like what?"

"Well, some people who fight in wars never come back home."

_Never come back home? _Her heart began to beat faster. "Why, Grandpa? Why don't they come back?"

Galdwin looked down at his feet, a tear running down his face. "Because, Lilly, sometimes they…they die."

There was a long pause. Galdwin looked up to see if Lilly understood. That's when it began to hit the young child. She didn't want to ask, but she had to know.

"Did my mother and father die? Is that why you're crying?" The very thought of the possibility made Lilly cry harder than she ever remembered crying before.

Galdwin looked deep into his granddaughter's eyes. When Lilly looked back into his, she saw a world of sadness there that she was sure matched her own. "Yes, Lilly. They're not coming home."

Lilly felt her heart break. "No! They can't leave me! They have to come back home! They said they would!"

Both Galdwin and Basilea hugged her, trying to calm her down. "It's okay, Lilly. We'll be okay. We still have each other. We'll get through this together, I promise."


	2. Magic Discovery

The horrible memory of her parents' death came back to Lilly as she gazed at the stars over the darkening meadow. The fire her grandfather made warmed her face as she continued to think about her parents. They used to love it here. They spent as much time as they could in the meadow with Lilly when she was little. Even though it was 9 years ago that they had died in battle, Lilly could still see their faces. She could still hear their voices and laughter. The memories she had with them always came back when she was in the meadow. Although the pain of the loss was gone, the sorrow was still there. Lilly knew it always would be.

Lilly missed them so much, every day; especially today, as it marked her 16th birthday. That's why they were all spending time in the meadow together, her grandparents and her, just the three of them. They did every year on her birthday. It was a tradition that Lilly had come to cherish….

A dark cracking sound interrupted her thoughts. Was that the fire_?_ No, it was too loud, too distant. It was coming from the trees surrounded the meadow.

"What was that?" Lilly asked, wondering if she was overreacting to the noise.

"Quiet, Lilly." Galdwin whispered. In one smooth motion, he picked up his sword with one hand and lighted a torch in the fire with the other. He turned his light toward the forest where the noise was coming from and angled his sword in preparation for whatever he might find.

Although his knighthood ended long ago, Sir Galdwin's skills were still very much alive. He used to be one of the highest knights in Mercia. His son (Lilly's father), Sir Terryn Martel, followed in his footsteps as one of the greatest knights of the land. Galdwin taught Lilly everything he had learned about handling a sword as he had taught her father.

Lilly's mother, Lady Ayleth, was also good with a sword. Terryn had taught her how to fight. He wanted her to be able to protect herself if he was ever not there to do so himself. Her skills came quickly and easily, which is why she felt it right to follow her husband into battle. At first he disapproved of the idea, but Ayleth was persistent and stubborn. He eventually had no choice but to give in.

Lilly's grandparents always tell her how much she reminds them of her parents. She possessed the same bravery, stubbornness, and skills they possessed, which is why she decided to follow her grandfather to find whatever caused the noise. Basilea took hold of Lilly's arm before Lilly could even stand up. Basilea shook her head in disapproval and her eyes told Lilly to stay.

"I'll be fine." Lilly whispered. "He might need back-up." Lilly smiled in attempt make the mood lighter, but it had no effect on her grandmother.

"Lillian..." Basilea whispered the warning in the night air.

"Grandma, please. I have to go."

Lilly released her arm from her grandmother's grip before the argument could go any further. Lilly lighted a torch as her grandpa had done just seconds ago and followed him toward the woods. He heard Lilly coming before she ever reached his side.

Without turning to look at her, he said, "Lilly, go back now. It might not be safe."

His voice was stern, but Lilly didn't back down. "No. I'm going with you. End of discussion."

Lilly waited for him to reprimand her for her disobedience, but it never came. Suddenly, a growling sound echoed in the meadow. It was a wolf. It lunged toward Galdwin and Lilly heard them hit the ground.

"Grandpa!" Lilly turned her light toward him. Galdwin was pushing away the dead wolf and pulling the sword from the wolf's pierced stomach.

Lilly sighed with relief. Basilea came running toward them.

"Galdwin", she said, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Basilea."

"I must say, Grandpa…that was pretty impressive." Her grandfather's skills never ceased to amaze her.

As Basilea helped her husband to his feet, Lilly noticed her grandmother was weak from all the excitement. Her grandfather didn't look much better. He was dazed from the attack. Still, they were still alive. Lilly didn't know what she'd do without her either of her grandparents. They were the only family she had left.

As Lilly watched her grandparents, she suddenly felt something running up behind her. It was another wolf. The world began to move slowly around Lilly as her adrenaline kicked in full force. She didn't know what to do. Lilly couldn't find anything to defend herself or her shaken grandparents in the dark.

Lilly did the only thing she could think of. She positioned herself in front of her grandparents. She had no other choice. She had to protect them.

"Stay back!" Lilly warned. She wasn't sure if she meant her grandparents or the wolf. Both of Lillian's grandparents shouted her name in horror of what was unfolding before their eyes. Lilly stretched out her hand in attempt to steady the force of the pain that was about to wash over her. She fully focused her attention one thing: protecting the ones she loved. As Lilly did so, a bright, illuminating blue light appeared around her hand. The wolf flew backwards, falling on the soft meadow ground below him. He laid there still. Lilly didn't have to get any closer to know he was dead.

Lilly whipped around. Concern for her grandparents overthrew the bizarreness of the event that just happened.

"Are you two okay?" Lilly turned her torch toward them. They looked unharmed, but they both had a shocked expression on their face, like they just seen a ghost. When they didn't say anything, Lilly tried again.

"What's wrong?" She prodded.

"Lillian…." Basilea began slowly. "How did you do that?"

Lilly let out a laugh. "How did I do that? Come one, Grandma. I know that was you." Lilly leaned in closer and lowered her voice. "I'm not the one who knows magic."

Basilea shook her head slowly, still in complete shock and wonder. "Lillian, that wasn't me, I'm afraid. It was you." She pointed at Lilly. Fear and pride replaced the shock in her face.

"Me?" Lilly laughed again. "Grandma...that's not even funny."

"Lillian, I didn't know I knew magic until I was your age. Some people don't discover it 'til way later, while others know from birth."

Galdwin interrupted. "Ladies, this is not the place to be talking about this. Let's go home. It's been a long day."

00000

Basilea poured herself, Lillian, and Galdwin some milk at the kitchen table. The past year had been quite the time for the three of them. Basilea took Lillian to the backwoods of the meadow every chance she had to teach her about magic. Lillian was unsure what to think at first. It both scared and intrigued her at the same time. She knew her grandmother had magic, but she didn't know much about it. Her grandmother rarely saw used it. The laws against magic spreading through the kingdom of Camelot were reaching the land of Mercia.

Galdwin neither approved nor disapproved of Basilea's and Lilly's ability. "It is what it is." He would often say. He was wary of the idea of Lillian learning to strengthen her magic ability, mostly due to the dangers involved in being caught. To be safe, he insisted of being with them during the lessons to keep an eye out. He also restricted them from using magic during the day or anywhere outside the meadow's shadows.

Although Lillian had learned a lot from her grandmother about her magic ability, there was still so much she didn't know, so much she had to learn. Lilly was still very much a child in the ways of magic. Lately, Basilea had been teaching Lilly about whispering, communicating with other sorcerers without speaking a word. It was a tricky skill to learn and many sorcerers never mastered it. However, Lillian was almost a natural. She was catching on very quickly.

Lilly closed her eyes and focused intently on what she was thinking. _Thank you for the tea, Grandma. _Lilly opened her eyes and carefully watched her grandmother's reaction. Basilea smiled at Lilly with pride in her eyes. _You're welcome, my dear Lillian._ Lilly smiled with pride of her own.

"Lillian Martel!" Galdwin scolded.

Lillian looked at her grandfather innocently, his voice startled her. "What?"

He leaned in close to Lilly. "What have I told you about using magic in town?"

Lilly was confused. She looked at her grandmother. "I thought you said only sorcerers could hear whispering."

Basilea smiled. "That's true."

Lilly was obviously missing something. "Then how did Grandpa know I used magic?"

"Because," Galdwin teased, "you two have that look in your eye."

Lilly and Basilea both laughed. "What look?" Basilea asked.

"The guilty look, because I've told you both a million times….no magic in the house!"

"Oh, come on, Grandpa!" Lilly joked. "It's late, no one will know."

Galdwin glared down at his granddaughter, but there was care in his eye. "Are all sorcerers this stubborn or is it just you two?"

Lillian joined the laughter around the table. She was finally beginning to feel happy again, like she had been before that horrid day ten years ago…the day she lost her parents. Yes, she slowly found a way past the pain, but she was never truly, completely joyful again, at least not like she used to be. Until now. Until she discovered something that gave her life meaning: magic.


	3. The Feeling of Loss Returns

Lilly's happiness did not last long, however. Basilea was suddenly stricken ill with pneumonia shortly after her 18th birthday. One night, while Basilea was sleeping, Lilly approached Galdwin with her concerns.

"Grandpa?" Lilly put a hand on his shoulder. He was reading a book at the kitchen table.

"Lilly, I thought you'd be asleep by now." He looked concerned for her.

"I can't. I'm…worried about Grandma." Lilly shook her head, trying to fight back the tears. "I can't bear to lose someone else I care about."

"Lilly…." Galdwin's eyes were full of empathy for her granddaughter. He stood up and hugged her. "Whatever happens, we'll get through it together, just like we did before."

A few weeks later, Lilly was sitting beside her grandmother's bed talking to her. Her grandfather was out collecting wood. Basilea was getting weaker, and Lilly was trying to prepare herself for what she knew would eventually come. They all told themselves they would focus on enjoying the last days they had together.

"Lillian, promise me you won't change when I'm gone." Basilea looked deep into her granddaughter's eyes. "Please. I couldn't bear the thought of you going back to how you were when you first lost your parents. I don't want you to lose your happiness because of me."

Lilly felt the tears sting her eyes. How could she promise such a thing? She loved her parents, but they died when she was young, she barely remembered them. Her grandparents, on the other hand, had been there for her for the past 16 years. They were all she had left. Still, Lillian couldn't stand the look in her grandmother's eye.

Lilly sighed. "I'll try not to, Grandma. I can't imagine Mercia without you, though." Lilly squeezed her grandmother's hand.

"You're a strong person, Lillian, just like your grandfather. Both of you will be fine. I know you will. You have to move on." Basilea smiled. There was a short pause. "There is one more thing I need you to promise me, though."

Lilly waited for her grandmother to continue. She wasn't sure she could make any more promises that she wasn't sure she'd even be able to keep.

"I need you to promise me that you'll continue to grow in your magic. Don't let fear stop you, Lillian. You have so much potential. Don't waste your talent. I know you'll find a way to use your magic to help others…just be patient. Finding your purpose is sometimes not an easy task."

"What was your purpose?"

Basilea smiled with pride. "Teaching you. You're destined for more than you realize, Lillian."

Lillian wasn't sure her grandmother was right or not.

One month later, Basilea was gone. Lilly found it easier to let go now than it was when her parents died. Maybe it was because she knew it was coming or because she had time to talk it out with Basilea. They had the time to enjoy what little they had left.

Galdwin put up a strong front, but Lilly knew he was taking it hard. He loved Basilea more than life itself. Still, like Galdwin promised and Basilea predicted: they got through it together. They both were strong.

After the initial pain of the loss subsided, their life went on much like it did before. The atmosphere at the Martel home became full laughter and love like it had always been. However, there always seemed to be something that was missing. There was always a vacant chair at the kitchen table, always an extra spot by the fireplace. There was always an empty place in their hearts – a place that only Basilea could fill, a place that would never be filled again.


	4. A Time to Grow

Lilly was cooking breakfast for herself and her grandfather. She looked out the window at the sunrise. Her grandfather should be up by now. _Maybe I should go check on him._ She thought. Lilly crept up the stairs to where his bedroom was. She knocked on the door.

"Grandpa, are you awake? Breakfast is just about ready."

There was no answer.

She knocked again. "Grandpa?"

If he wasn't awake before, her knocking should have woken him up. _Maybe he woke up early and didn't want to wake me._ Lilly reasoned. She slowly opened up the bedroom door.

Nope, he was still in bed. Lilly smiled to herself and shook her head. Grandma would not approve of his sleeping in, let alone tolerate his ignoring her. Lilly quietly approached the bed. She didn't want to scare him.

Lilly lightly tapped her grandfather's arm. "Grandpa, wake up."

Nothing.

Lilly was getting concerned, but she kept her tone light. "Come on, sleepyhead! You're missing the beautiful sunrise and your breakfast!"

Lilly became worried. _Is he sick?_

She carefully rolled him onto his back, so she could get a better look at him. "Grandpa, are you okay?"

She unintentionally took a step back and gasped. He was pale, so pale. She approached his side again. This time, she shook his arm.

"Grandpa! Grandpa, wake up! Please! Don't do this to me!"

She slowly moved her hand toward his wrist. She had to check his pulse. She didn't want to, but she had no choice. If she had her way, she'd go back downstairs and finish making breakfast like nothing had ever happened, like nothing was ever wrong. Lilly could feel her heart picking up pace as she waited and willed her fingers to find a pulse, but it wasn't there. It was gone and so was he.

Lilly shook her head and put her hands to her mouth. "No." She whispered.

Her voice got louder and she began to cry, she moved toward him and held on to him, willing the life back into him. "No!"

This couldn't be happening. She couldn't do this a third time. She couldn't lose another person she deeply cared about. Her heart couldn't take any more loss. "Please, Grandpa." She pleaded in sorrow and fear. "Please come back to me. I can't bear to lose you too."

There was no response. There was no hope. She was alone. She had nothing left.

_You're destined for more than you realize, Lillian. _Her grandmother's voice echoed in the room. Lillian let go of her grandfather and turned to look behind her. The voice seemed so real, like her grandma was really there. Lilly could almost feel her grandmother standing right behind her, trying to comfort her.

_You're a strong person…you have to move on. _There it was again. Lilly looked around the room. "Who's there?" Lilly demanded.

Lilly took the sword lying by her grandfather's nightstand. He always kept it there. _You never know when you'll need to defend yourself. Always know your surroundings, Lilly, even when you're sleeping. _That's what he used to tell her.

Lilly walked toward the bedroom door and looked out into the hall, ready to strike anything that moved. "Show yourself." She tried again.

There was no one there. _I'm officially losing it._ Lilly thought.

Still, her grandmother's words stayed with Lilly throughout that day and throughout the funeral for her grandfather the next day. Once everyone left the funeral, Lilly stayed behind and looked at the graves of the four people that meant the most to her: her parents and grandparents. Her grandma's words came back to her for the eighth time that day: _You're destined for more than you realize, Lillian. You're a strong person…you have to move on._

_Move on where?_ Lilly wondered. There was nothing left for her in Mercia. Was that what her grandmother was trying to say, that her destiny lied somewhere beyond their small, proud land? If that was so, where did she go and how would she know when she got there?

All of the sudden, a childhood memory came back to her. It was a memory that Lilly had always cherished and kept in the back of her mind. Although she had no family left in Mercia, there was another family that she had come to think of as her own, a family that lived in the Kingdom of Camelot.

Camelot…it was at least a three days journey away. Lilly looked at the house behind her. It was a house that she used to call home. Now, it looked empty and meaningless to her. Her grandparents had left her everything their noble family had, but yet she felt like she had nothing. The only glimmer of hope she had left lied three days away….in Camelot.


	5. The Journey to Hope

Lillian got up early the morning after her grandfather's funeral. She had much to do before her journey could begin. Lilly watched the sunrise as she saddled up her horse, Meadow, for the journey to come. Her father had given her a horse when she was just 5 years old….

"_Terynn, Lillian is far too young to ride a horse, let alone own one!" Lilly's mother, Ayleth, had tried to reason._

"_No, I'm not, Mother! I'm big now! Grandpa said so. I can ride a horse and own one too!"_

_Terynn laughed. "See, Ayleth, she'll be fine! Besides, I'll always be with her when she rides." _

_Ayleth knew this was a battle she wasn't going to win. She was outnumbered and had no choice but to comply. Lilly could not have been happier. _

"_What do you want to name your horse, Lillian?" Terryn asked her one night._

"_You mean I get to pick a name for my horse all by myself?" Lilly was beaming._

_Terryn smiled at his daughter's innocence. She possessed a joy that came so easily, even in the little things. "Yes, Lillian. You get to pick a name all by yourself. Do you have any ideas?"_

_Lilly thought about it for a second. "Hmm…what would you name him if he was your horse?"_

"_Well, I would name him something meaningful, like a name that is special to me."_

"_You mean like the meadow? I like going to the meadow with you and mother, we have a lot of fun there."_

_Ayleth came up behind them. "Yes we do!" She said._

"_Then I want to name my horse Meadow! It's a special name, isn't it, Father?"_

_Terryn hugged her daughter and smiled. "Yes, Lillian. It's a very special name."_

_Lillian looked at her mother. "Do you like it too, Mother?"_

_Ayleth joined the hug. "I love it! It's very fitting…."_

Lillian pushed the memory aside and focused on the task to come. Lilly patted Meadow on the back. "Come on, boy. We have a long way to go."

Lillian mounted her horse and started the trek down the road. She was barely off the Martel property when she heard her name being called.

"Well, good morning, Lillian. What is a young lady like you doing up this hour? And how are you handling your grandfather's passing?

It was Lady Carnet. She had been Lilly's neighbor for the past 3 years. She held her head too high. She was too proud of her nobility. Plus, her prying questions could become quite annoying.

"Good morning, Lady Carnet. I'm leaving Mercia." Lilly wanted to get straight to the point so she could be on her way.

Lady Carnet looked taken back. "Leave Mercia? Why on earth would you go and do something like that? And what of your grandfather's estate? You can't just leave it there unattended! Besides, where would you go?"

Lilly's patience was running thin. "I'm going to Camelot to visit some old friends. I won't be back. I'm giving the deed to my property to the Simnels."

"The Simnels? They are not even of noble blood!" Lady Carnet mused.

Lilly willed herself to keep calm. "I realize that, which is why I know the land and estate will be in worthy hands."

"Well, I highly doubt your grandparents would approve of your actions, Lillian." Lady Carnet scolded.

Lilly couldn't contain herself any longer. She didn't yell, but she was direct and stern. "Excuse my bluntness, but I do not think you're in any position to predict what _my _grandparents would think. You didn't know them well enough. As it is, your opinion has no bearing on my decision. I expect you and your family to treat your new neighbors with the respect they deserve, regardless of their position in society. Good day, Lady Carnet."

With that, Lilly was off, and, for once, Lady Carnet was silent.

Although the Simnels were not of noble blood, they were a respectful family. They were content with who they were and what they had, which was very little. They barely had enough means to put food on the table for their 3 young children. That is why Lilly chose them. They were a perfect fit for the house. They would fill the home with the love and laughter that had been there all through Lilly's life. The only problem was that the Simnels were unaware of what Lilly was about to do and she was unaware of how they would respond.

When Lilly arrived at the Simnels home, she tied Meadow to a nearby tree and knocked on their door. John Simnel, the father of the 3 children, opened the door.

"Good morning, sir." Lilly greeted him.

John nodded his in greeting. "Lady Lillian, what can I do for you?"

"Actually, sir, it's funny you should ask." Lilly paused, waiting for some kind of response. When she didn't get one, she continued. "You see, I'm leaving Mercia and going to Camelot. I won't be back."

"Forgive me, madam, but I'm afraid I don't follow." John Simnel looked at Lillian quizzically.

Lillian handed him the deed to the Martel home. "I want you to take my grandparents' estate. It won't cost you anything. You're taking it off my hands is payment enough."

John Simnel looked doubtful. "I'm sorry, but we don't take charity." With that, he handed her back the deed and started to close the door until Lilly stopped it.

"Wait!" Lilly said. "Please, sir. I want to leave today and can only do so if I find a deserving owner for the home. You'd be doing me a great favor."

Lilly could tell he still wasn't convinced. _This may be harder than I expected. _She thought.

"Why do you want to give it to us?" He questioned.

"Because although you don't have a lot compared to the world's standards, you realize how blessed you really are with what you already have: a great family. Your priorities are straight, unlike most people in the world. My grandparents' house deserves to have a family like yours living in it."

Lillian cautiously handed him the deed again. "Everything in the house is yours. I only took what I needed. You can move in immediately. I'm leaving right after you sign this deed."

Lilly carefully watched the man study the deed. Lilly was sure she almost had him convinced. "I'd hate for you to be the cause of the delay in my journey, sir." Lilly smiled, hoping he caught the humor in her voice.

His smile told her he had. "Well, I would not want to damage your opinion of me."

"Then you'll take it?" Lillian prodded, handing him a pen.

He nodded and Lilly saw a thankful tear in his eye as he signed the dead. "Yes. Thank you, Lady Lillian. I promise that your grandparents' house will not lose its reputation."

Lilly smiled. She swallowed back her emotions. "I know. I did not make this decision lightly." With that, Lilly walked away.

As she mounted Meadow once again and headed toward Mercia's border, she heard John run into his house.

"Mary! Children! Come here! I have something to tell all of you!"

The last thing Lilly heard leaving Mercia was the excited joy of a young couple and their three children.


	6. A New Beginning

The only thing that tormented Lilly on her 3-day journey to Camelot was her thoughts. She was becoming wary of her decision to go to Camelot. What if they didn't remember her? After all, the last time she saw them, she was only 6 years old.

Lilly could hardly turn back now, though. She had already reached Camelot's border. Her grandmother's words returned to her once again as she willed herself to keep calm: _You're destined for more than you realize, Lillian. You're a strong girl…you have to move on._

She took a deep breath. This was it. She was at the gates of Camelot. She nodded at the knights guarding the gate and then shifted her gaze toward the city. Lilly was pleased that it was exactly like she remembered, full of prestige and beauty, especially the castle. It was absolutely breath-taking.

Lilly took another deep breath. Why was she so nervous? Even if her childhood friend didn't remember her, she knew his father would. Lilly sighed with relief. _Good. _Lilly eased Meadow to a stop near the castle and patted his side. "We made it, Meadow. Good boy!"

As Lilly dismounted her horse, she felt someone come up behind her. Almost instinctively, she drew her sword and turned around as quickly as she could, ready to defend herself if necessary. The man behind her drew his sword as quickly as she had.

She looked him over and sighed with relief. "Oh, you're only a knight."

"Well, I wouldn't say only." He smiled and put his sword away as well.

Lilly wasn't amused. She was on a mission. She turned around to put her sword away, trying to pretend like she was busy.

The knight continued talking to her back. "You were pretty quick to draw out that thing. You didn't even know who I was yet."

Lilly shrugged without turning around. "You could have been a threat. You can never be too sure."

"Well, I wouldn't be too sure about that." He was obviously proud of his attempt at humor.

Lilly rolled her eyes and tried to ignore him. Why didn't he just go away? His persistence was annoying.

"You're new to Camelot."

Lilly turned around to face him. He obviously wasn't going to leave unless she humored him. "Are you asking or telling?"

"I'm observing. I'm sure I would have noticed someone like you by now." His smile was making her feel uncomfortable.

_Never show what your feeling or thinking, Lilly. _Her grandpa used to tell her. _Always show a strong front and people won't mess with you._ The advice came back to her now and Lilly kept a stern look on her face. Couldn't he take a hint?

"I'm here to see the king." She squinted in the rising sunlight to see him.

"Oh, is that so. What about?" He asked.

Lilly raised her eyebrow. "It's a personal matter."

The knight looked down at her accusingly and crossed his arms.

Lilly's patience was running low. "I'm not going to harm the king. I'm an old friend."

"Well, in that case, let me see what I can do. Follow me." He put his arm out for her to hold onto.

She glared at him. Lillian wasn't sure if he truly was planning on taking her to the king or not. Still, it didn't seem as if she had much of a choice at this point. "Save your flattery," She motioned towards the castle entrance. ", and lead the way."

The knight looked shocked at her bluntness, but he quickly recovered. "I guess that's fair enough."

When they reached a large door, he told her to wait there. She did so. When he came back, he held open the door for her. "After you."

"Thank you, sir knight." She teasingly bowed.

"Please, call me Gwaine." His smile never left his face.

To Lilly's relief, he left her alone to talk with the king. She was actually shocked it was this easy to convince him. Whatever the knight had said, the king apparently did not find her a threat. Lilly looked up toward the front of the throne room. Who she saw wasn't King Uther. It was Arthur. He had the same demeanor as he did when he was 9. The only change the she could see in him was that he was older and taller. The look in his eyes told her that he didn't recognize her.

"Your majesty, I'm afraid there's been some mistake." She couldn't help but tease him like she had years ago, even if he didn't remember her. "I requested an audience with the king, not his son."

Arthur smiled. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I am the king."

Lilly was taken back. _He's the king? He can't be. That would mean that…_

"What of King Uther?" Lilly cautiously asked.

Arthur's eyes turned to sorrow in an instant and Lilly knew his answer before it left his lips.

"I'm sorry, but he died some time ago." Arthur hesitated. "You knew my father?"

Lilly tried to contain her emotions. "Yes. I knew you too, when we were little. You obviously don't remember, though. I didn't really expect you to. I…"

"Who are you?" Arthur interrupted her.

Lilly was shocked at his directness. "Our parents were good friends. We stayed with you both here in the castle for months. It was during the Tournament of Knights. I was only six years old at the time."

Lilly paused to see if any of this was sparking Arthur's memory. When it became apparent it wasn't, she continued.

"We used to sword fight each other with the wooden swords our fathers made for us." Lilly laughed. She remembered everything about the fun they had together. Arthur became like a brother to her in that short time. "I never could beat you, though. After all, you were 3 years older than I. Still, I vowed I would be back to challenge you when I was older."

Finally, the recognition of who she was flickered in Arthur's eye. "Lillian?"

Lilly smiled and nodded. "Yes."

Arthur ran to hug her. "Wow, I can't believe I didn't recognize you! When you said you'd be back, I didn't think it would be 12 years later." He teased. "Still, it's so great to see you!"

Lilly returned his sibling-like hug. "It's great to see you too, Arthur. I'm sorry I didn't return earlier. I would have if it was possible." Lilly tried a weak smile. The memory of her parents' death was still painful to think of, even after all these years. The mood suddenly changed and Lilly scolded herself. She should not have brought that up.

"My father told me about your parents as soon as he found out. I feel for your loss, Lillian. I can't imagine losing both parents at that age."

Arthur's mother died in childbirth. He never got to meet her. He understood her pain more than anyone could. Lilly put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry too, Arthur. Your father was a great man."

"Thank you." Arthur changed the subject, trying to lighten the mood. "How are your grandparents doing? Are they well?"

Lilly sighed. Their meeting was not supposed to be filled with sorrow. "They're both died; first my grandmother from phenomena, and then my grandfather from a broken heart." The doctor said it was from old age, but Lilly knew that wasn't true. Her grandfather was too strong. He died because he missed his wife more than he let on. "That's why I'm here." Lilly continued. "I have no one left in Mercia. It's time to move on." She shrugged passively. "I thought I'd start here."

"I'm so sorry, Lillian. You're welcome here as long as you'd like. I'll have a room made up for you."

"Oh. No, Arthur. I didn't come here to be a pain. I only wanted to visit and keep my promise."

"And that promise will be kept. Still, I insist you stay here. It's no trouble at all."

"Arthur, I have more than enough means to take care of myself, really." Lilly didn't feel comfortable with idea of staying at the castle.

"Lillian, you're just as stubborn as I remember. Now, stop being proud and accept that fact that you're staying here." Arthur smiled. The teasing they once shared came as naturally as it had before.

Lilly was about to argue again when a loud crashing noise came from behind them.

"Oh, Merlin!" Arthur whispered his irritation under his breath. He walked toward the noise.

Lilly followed. _Who was Merlin?_ She thought.

Lillian quickly found out. There was a young man, about her age, standing in front of her. There was armor sprawled out on the floor, no doubt Arthur's.

"Merlin," Arthur started, "could you be more careless?"

Merlin began to defend himself when Lilly teasingly punched Arthur on the arm. "Have you still no sympathy? I thought you would have developed some by now."

"Thank you. That's what I tell him all the time." Merlin joined in.

"My armor is all scratched now." Arthur stated.

"It's fine." Merlin assured him.

"You see?" Lillian looked up at Arthur. "It's fine."

Arthur shook his head and changed the subject. "Lillian, this is Merlin. He's my aid…" He hesitated. "…and friend…at least sometimes."

Merlin looked as if he would rebuttal, but he obviously knew Arthur well enough to know that there was no point.

Arthur continued. "Merlin, this is Lady Lillian Martel of Mercia. She's an old childhood friend of mine. She will be staying with us while she's here."

Merlin extended his hand to her. "It's nice to meet you, Lady Lillian."

Lilly shook his hand. "Likewise, Merlin, but please, just call me Lillian."

"Okay, Lillian." Merlin smiled at her.

"Anyway," Arthur continued, "I'd hate to leave you, Lillian—especially since you just arrived—but I'm afraid I have a meeting to attend. We will catch up more at dinner, though, I promise." Arthur looked at Merlin. "In the meantime, Merlin will show you to you room."

Merlin nodded his consent and turned toward Lillian. "I'd be glad too." Lillian studied him. There was something in Merlin's eyes that reminded Lilly of her father's.

"Thank you, Merlin. That is kind of you." Lilly caught Arthur smirk as he walked away. He had won the argument. She would stay in the castle.


	7. So This is Camelot

"Where are you belongings?" Merlin began the conversation when Arthur left.

"Oh, they're outside with my horse."

Lilly followed Merlin outside.

"So how did you come to know Arthur?" Merlin asked.

"Our parents were close friends when we were little. I haven't seen him since I was 6, though."

"Why not?" Merlin inquired.

Lillian looked straight into Merlin's eyes. Lilly could tell that he truly cared about her answers. He wasn't just making conversation or being nosey. His questions were sincere.

"My parents died shortly after our last visit. I lived with my grandparents until their recent passing. They were my last living relatives in Mercia. Arthur was like a brother to me when we were little." Lilly shrugged. "He's the only family I have left."

"So you came back." Merlin observed.

Lilly nodded, scolding herself inside. Why was she telling him this? Her grandfather had always told her to never let anyone see inside her. _If you do, Lilly, they'll walk all over you. They'll think you're weak._

"How long will you stay?" Merlin asked.

"I'm not sure. I'm not planning on going back to Mercia. There isn't a place for me there anymore."

Merlin nodded, almost as if he understood exactly what she meant. "Well, I'm glad to have met you. A friend of Arthur's is a friend of mine."

They reached Meadow and Merlin insisted on taking her bags, even though Lillian argued that she could handle it. Merlin left Meadow with the stable keeper. He assured Lilly that her horse would be fine, while escorting her up to her new room.

"Will this be okay?" Merlin asked.

Lillian looked around the room. It was stunning. "This will be perfect, Merlin. Thank you."

Lillian noticed a women come behind Merlin. "Oh, this is Martha." Merlin stated." She will be your handmaid."

"Hello, Lady Lillian. Welcome to Camelot." The women had kind eyes that showed an even bigger heart.

"Thank you, Mary." Lilly hesitated. "I'd hate to offend, but I didn't have a handmaid in Mercia. My grandparents were intent on keeping me independent and humble. I really wouldn't feel comfortable with one now. I really appreciate your warm welcome, though, Mary. I hope you understand."

"Oh, I do." Martha smiled her assurance. "I wouldn't want someone following me around the castle either." With that, she gracefully bowed her head toward Lillian and left.

Lillian waved goodbye to Martha. Merlin looked shocked and pleased with her actions.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" He asked.

Lillian thought about it. "Yes, actually. You could give me a tour of Camelot…if you have time, of course."

"I'd be honored." Merlin smiled.

While he showed Lilly around the castle grounds, Lilly asked him how he met Arthur.

"Well, I moved to Camelot years ago. Like you, I needed a change of pace. I didn't know Arthur was the king's son when I first met him. I thought he was just an arrogant knight."

Lilly couldn't help but laugh, because Arthur was arrogant. There was something different about him now, though. What is was, she didn't know. Maybe he was just finally starting to grow up.

Merlin continued. "He used to push around other guys his age that he thought were lower than himself—like me. I stood up to him, though, against Gaius better judgment."

Lilly interrupted. "Who's Gaius?"

"Oh, he's the court physician…and a good friend. He was kind enough to let me stay with him in Camelot. He's become like family to me. I think you'd like him."

Lilly smiled. "He sounds like a great man. I look forward to meeting him."

Merlin looked please. "Me too."

"So, Arthur was being arrogant…." Lilly was anxious to hear how Merlin came to be a trusted friend of Arthur's. He did not easily let people in.

Merlin laughed. "Oh, yes! Well, the first day I was in Camelot a man was hanged for practicing magic. Lilly noticed the sorrow that showed in Merlin's eyes. "The sorcerer's mother also knew magic and vowed to make Uther pay."

Lilly nodded for him to continue. She knew how much Uther hated magic. It almost stopped her from coming to Camelot, but she knew she could easily hide it without people suspecting her. After all, she had done so before in Mercia. She wondered if Arthur shared his father's views of magic as strongly as he did.

"The following week, I was allowed to attend a banquet in the castle as Gaius' aide." Merlin continued. "A well-known singer was to perform there that night. The mother of the hanged sorcerer had turned herself to look like the singer. She tried to kill Arthur by throwing a dagger at him."

Lily looked at him in disbelief, half because of the mother's rage and the other half because of Arthur's close call to death. The controversy over magic had not affected Mercia as severely as in other lands. Her home land was small and far enough away from Camelot. Lillian was unaware of how bad things had really gotten.

Merlin looked uncomfortable. "I pushed Arthur out of the way. Uther gave me the position as Arthur's aid. He wanted to award me for saving his son's life." Merlin laughed at the memory. "I didn't think it was such a great reward at the time. Arthur and I didn't get along. Sometimes we still don't!"

"What changed?" Lillian questioned.

"I don't know for sure. Over time, I guess we began to see the good in each other." Merlin paused for a few seconds in thought. "Arthur is destined to be a great king, Lillian. He's becoming one already."

Lillian was curious as to Merlin's reasoning. "Why did you think that's his destiny?"

Merlin didn't even pause to think about the question. He already knew his answer. "Because Camelot needs him."

Lillian smiled to herself. Arthur needed a friend like Merlin. He needed someone who believed in him, someone who was there for him.

As they continued to talk, Merlin showed Lillian around the marketplace. When Lillian noticed a man selling flowers, she couldn't resist but stop to smell them. Her grandmother use to plant flowers outside their house. Lilly would help her every summer.

Lillian looked up at the man. "Your flowers are beautiful."

The man smiled. "Thank you."

Merlin handed the man a coin and took a flower from the selection. He held out the flour to Lillian. "For you. Please accept it as a welcoming gift."

Lilly felt her face turn red. "Why thank you, Merlin."

She hadn't noticed what kind of flower Merlin gave her until now. It was a lily.

"Why did you pick a lily?" She asked.

Merlin shrugged nonchalantly. "It reminded me of you in some way." He looked up at her and smiled. "Why? Don't you like it?"

"Yes, it's just…my grandfather used to call me Lilly."

Merlin was beginning to understand. "The name suites you…just like the flower."


	8. A New Friend

It wasn't until Merlin walked Lilly back to the caste that she noticed the sun was beginning to set. They had been out longer than she expected.

"Thank you for the tour, Merlin. Camelot is amazing, just how I remember it being." Lillian said.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Merlin smiled.

There was awkward pause. After a few heart beats, Merlin spoke again. "Well, I should probably be going. Have a good evening, Lillian." He nodded his head and then walked away.

She waved. "You too."

Lillian watched him leave for a minute and then turned to start down the long hallway toward her room. Caught up in the moment, she didn't know someone was walking toward her. They collided into each other. Lillian caught her balance, but the other young woman was not as fortunate.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Lillian apologized as she helped the lady up to her feet. She wore a nice dress and held an even more beautiful one in her hand.

"No need to apologize." The young women straightened out her dress and looked up at Lilly. "I'm Guinevere," She smiled and held out her hand, "but most people just call me Gwen."

"I'm Lillian." Lilly said as she accepted the hand shake. She pointed to the gown Gwen was holding. "That dress is stunning."

"Oh, thank you. I just finished it today." Gwen said.

"You made it? Wow, that's quite the talent you have." Lillian was impressed.

Gwen blushed. "Do you like to sow?"

"Not really. I'm more into sword fighting and horseback riding." Lilly expected to Gwen to look at her strangely. Most people did when she said that, but Gwen reacted differently. She didn't look shocked by her comment at all.

"I don't particularly like sword fighting, but I can hold my own. I do love horseback riding, though." Gwen paused. "Are you new to Camelot?"

"Yes, I'm from Mercia. I came here to visit the king. We were good friends when we were younger." Lillian explained.

"Oh, I didn't know he was expecting a visitor." Gwen replied.

"Oh, Arthur didn't know either. I came uninvited, really. He was gracious enough to welcome me to Camelot and insisted I stay at the castle." Lillian raised her eyebrow. She noticed something she hadn't caught before. "I hope that won't be a problem, your highness." A smile played across her lips. "Arthur did not mention he was married. He had a meeting to attend before we were really able to catch up that far."

Gwen looked puzzled. "Then how did you know I was his wife?"

"Your ring matches his." She put her hand on Gwen's arm and smiled. "Congratulations to you both! I must say, I'm glad Arthur found someone like you. You humility is a good contrast to his arrogance." Lillian glanced toward the hall. She needed to get settled in her room. "I will see you again at dinner then?" She asked.

When Gwen nodded, Lilly walked away, noting that Gwen was a little taken back by her forwardness. Still, Lillian liked Gwen. Although Lilly was joking with her comment, Gwen really was exactly what Arthur needed. He had lost so much. He needed someone to lean on. He needed to be loved. Lillian smiled as she walked away. That explained why Arthur wasn't mourning as much as Lilly would have expected and why he seemed different. He had found someone to take the pain away.

000

Lillian walked into the dining room. Arthur and Gwen were already there.

"You remember your way around the castle." Arthur observed.

"Yes. I don't forget things too easily."

Lilly sat down across from Gwen. Arthur was sitting at the head of the table. She wacked Arthur on the arm for the second time that day.

"Ouch!" Arthur rubbed his arm. "What was that for? Is this going to become a habit of yours?" Arthur demanded. His eyes said he was joking. Gwen, on the other hand, looked shocked at Lillian's action. _She'll get used to me._ Lillian thought.

"Only if you stop being so rude." Lillian answered." First, you yell at Merlin for a simple mistake. Then, you fail to tell me about Gwen." Lillian smiled at Gwen, who blushed again. "You and Camelot are lucky to have her."

Arthur looked down toward Gwen. The love he had for her was written all over his face. "I know."

The dinner went great. The three of them enjoyed getting to know each other more.

Before they all retired for the night, Lilly brought up the subject she'd been meaning to all day. "Arthur, first thing tomorrow morning I'll meet you in the Knight Training Yard."

Arthur grinned. "Are you sure, Lillian? The knights of Camelot can be relentless."

"Then I suggest you prepare yourself for the embarrassment to come when you lose to a girl."


	9. A Promise Fulfilled

The day Lillian had promised Arthur long ago had finally come. She was about to prove her worthiness with a sword. There were four knights present to watch the fight take place and she was introduced to all of them by Merlin and Gwen before the fight took place.

Gwaine was the first to be introduced by Merlin. "We already met yesterday," Gwaine explained, "but she didn't tell me her name." Gwaine kissed her hand. "Welcome to Camelot, Lady Lillian."

Lillian pulled away. "Do that again and I will not be as passive with my sword as I was last time." Lillian warned.

Gwaine laughed. It bugged Lillian that he didn't feel the least bit threatened by her. "Why are you so quick to use your sword?" He questioned. "I did not mean you any harm."

"Why are you so quick to provoke me?" Lillian glared.

Merlin and Gwen looked shocked by the conversation that Lillian and Gwaine were having. Gwen turned Lillian's attention to the next knight, Elyan.

"Lillian, this is my brother, Elyan." Gwen made the introduction.

Lillian could see the resemblance between them. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Sir Elyan." Lillian leaned in toward him and whispered loud enough for Arthur to hear. "Please accept my sincerest sympathies that you have Arthur as a brother-in law." They all laughed. Arthur shook his head. They were both enjoying the sibling-like teasing that they shared.

Merlin finished the introductions by presenting Sir Leon and Sir Percival. Sir Leon was second-in-command of the knights. Sir Percival was a tall, strong man who looked like he could take on anything that came his way single-handedly. They all were respectable knights, Lillian thought, all expect Gwaine, of course. She didn't like the way he made her feel uncomfortable and defensive.

"Why do you call them by their court names and not me?" Gwaine asked once the introductions were over and Lillian was putting her armor on for the fight to come.

"Because they deserve it." Lillian looked up at him. "You don't." She took her sword and walked toward the center of the field. "Ready when you are, Arthur." She taunted.

Arthur approached the field in front of her. Gwaine explained the rules of the fight. "Alright, this is how the fight is going to proceed: Merlin will turn over the time keeper on my command and the fight will begin. If Lady Lillian can last through the allotted time, she is the winner. _However_, if Lillian fails to do so, Arthur will win. Does everyone understand the rules as they have been presented?"

They both said yes. As Gwaine walked off the field, she could hear the knights discussing their predictions of the fight. She caught Gwen laughing and shaking her head in light of the expectations:

"_Arthur has this. Lady Lillian may be strong-willed, but she is still only a girl."_

"_I think Arthur is going to take it easy on her." _

"_I don't think you guys are giving the lady enough credit." _

"_Is that a bet?"_

"Fighters, are you ready?" Gwaine asked. They nodded. Both of them were intent on keeping their concentration. "Your time begins…now!"

Lillian's adrenaline kicked in the way it always did when she was handling a sword. They slowly circled each other. "Ladies first…" Arthur teased.

Lilly took the offer. As they swords began to clash, Lillian quickly became irritated to find that Arthur was taking it easy on her.

"Come on, Arthur! I know you can do better than that." Lillian was trying to get a rise out of him, trying to make him forget the fact that she was a girl and just fight like they both knew he could.

It wasn't working like she hoped. She tried again. "Really Arthur… …they say you're the best. I don't see it." Lilly smiled. That time, it worked. She could see the change in his eyes.

The words of Lilly's grandfather rang in her head. _Find a weak point, Lilly. Every fighter has one, no matter how good they are. You might only get one chance at it though, so make it count._

Lilly found it. Arthur drove his sword toward her at an angle that gave her an opening. Lillian swiped the sword out of Arthur's hand and tripped him. Arthur lost his balance, falling to the ground. Lilly point his sword toward him. His only option was to surrender.

"Time!" Gwaine called. "We have a winner…Lady Lillian." There was shock in his voice.

The rest of the knights shouted their approval. Lillian helped Arthur to his feet.

"You've improved since our last fight." Arthur stated. Lilly was sure that was the closest thing to a "congratulations" she was going to get.

"So did you…once you started to actually try." Lilly stated.

Arthur shrugged passively. "I didn't want to hurt you."

"I'm stronger than you give me credit for." Lilly smiled.

Gwaine came up to them, interrupting their conversation. "I must say, Lady Lillian, I'm quite impressed."

Lilly tried to be nice. "Thank you, Sir Gwaine."

"Oh, so you finally decided to use my court name." His eyes looked down at Lilly.

She rolled her eyes and started to walk away.

Gwaine stopped her. "I think it's my turn, Lady Lillian."

Lilly turned around. "Your turn for what?"

"My turn for a sword fight."

Lilly smirked. "My pleasure." _Oh, this is going to be fun._ She thought.

The knights were more confident in her abilities this time. They ridiculed Gwaine for his foolishness.

Arthur explained the rules as Gwaine had before. "Are you two ready?"

Gwaine's smile was full of confidence. "Ready when you are."

Lilly nodded. Her adrenaline was kicking in again.

"Begin!" Arthur shouted.

Gwaine did not make the mistake of taking it easy on Lilly. In fact, he took the liberty of making the first move. He was a better swordsman than she had anticipated, but she didn't let that intimidate her.

"Not bad, Lady Lillian." Gwaine badgered.

"I wish I could say the same, sir knight." Lilly challenged.

Gwaine laughed. He obviously enjoyed the witty banter that easily came to between them. He enjoyed getting a rise out of her.

Lillian decided to have some fun with Gwaine. She looked behind Gwaine at the distant trees and made a horrifying scream. She dropped her sword and took a step back as if something terrible behind Gwaine had frightened her. Gwaine and the rest of the gang took the bait. They all followed Lillian's eyes to the forest trees. Lillian took the opportunity to disarm Gwaine of his sword and pushed him to the ground.

The gang looked back at Lillian and Gwaine. Lilly pointed her sword toward Gwaine. "I thought you would have trained the knights better, Arthur. They should know better than to lose their concentration, even for a moment."

Arthur laughed. "Please don't base your opinion of the entire knighthood of Camelot on one knight's error."

"You cheated!" Gwaine defended himself. "You knew your little performance would throw me off guard."

Lilly shrugged. "That was your mistake." She walked away with a grin on her face, high-fiving the rest of the knights and Merlin as she passed them. She had proven her worth to not only Arthur, but the rest of the knights too.

Gwen followed her off the training yard. "I've never met anyone who could silence them all at once like that." They both laughed.

"I was glad to do the honor." Lillian said.

"Would you like to join me for some tea?" Gwen asked.

Lillian smiled. "I'd love too!" Friendship was something Lillian had never experienced before…until now. She had finally found a friend. Lilly glanced back at the knights and Merlin. Actually, she found many.


	10. A Feeling Grows

Lilly was taking a walk around the castle, trying to gather her thoughts. She couldn't believe it was already a week ago that she arrived in Camelot. The days had flown by. Lilly enjoyed every moment she has had so far to get to know Arthur, Gwen, and Merlin. They have become close friends already. She liked the knights too. They've invited her several times to join them in the training yard for more sword fighting. They liked the challenge of it and so did she. Lilly even was beginning to like Gwaine. She was finally learning how to take his personality. She had never had friendships like these…until now.

Lilly decided to go to the horse stables and check on Meadow. When Lilly walked through the stable doors, she noticed that someone was petting her horse and feeding him a carrot. She walked a little closer. It was Merlin. He hadn't heard her come in. She studied him for a minute. Merlin was different than the others. She couldn't figure out why though, at least not yet.

"Carrots are his favorite." Lilly walked closer toward Merlin.

He jumped. Lilly had unintentionally startled him.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Lillian teased.

"I wasn't scared." Merlin defended himself. "I just didn't see you standing there."

Lillian laughed. "If you say so…."

"I say so." Merlin changed the subject. "You have a beautiful horse, Lilly."

Lilly froze. He used her nickname… the nickname that only her grandfather had called her before. Merlin could tell his slip-of-the-tongue had troubled her.

"I'm sorry, Lillian. I didn't mean to call you that. It just came out…as I said before, the name suites you." Merlin felt bad. He hadn't meant to make her feel uncomfortable.

"No!" Lillian chided herself for overreacting. He hadn't meant any harm. "I just…" Lilly sighed. She didn't know how to explain it. "No one besides my grandfather has ever called me that before. I guess it just…caught me off guard." Lillian tried to make the mood lighter. "It was nice to hear someone call me Lilly again, though. I've missed it." Even though the name would always hold a special meaning for her and her grandfather, somehow she didn't mind if Merlin called her that.

"Alright!" Merlin smiled. "Lilly it is." It was almost as if he understood the special meaning the name held to Lillian. "By the way," Merlin continued, "I was overly impressed with your sword skills. I never got a chance to tell you. Your grandfather taught you well. Arthur and Gwaine needed to be humbled a bit."

Lilly laughed. "I agree…a little humility goes a long way." She petted Meadow. The mood suddenly changed between them.

"How would you like to join me and Gaius over dinner tonight?" Merlin suddenly asked.

Lilly felt herself smile. "Really?"

"Yes. I don't believe he's gotten the chance to meet you yet." Merlin waited for her response.

Lilly nodded. "Okay."

000

"You're having dinner with Merlin?!" Arthur sounded distraught.

Lillian had only mentioned it to him so he didn't wonder where she was that evening. She did not think he would react this way. She was almost touched by her brotherly protection over her. Still, it bugged her that Arthur thought he could tell her what to do.

"I don't see why this is a problem for you, Arthur." Lillian argued.

"Really, Arthur….you're overacting." Gwen and Lilly looked over at each other and shook their heads. Arthur was pacing the room now.

"I've never seen him act like this." Gwen whispered to Lilly. It almost took everything they had to keep a straight face.

"I'm going to meet Gaius, Arthur. That's it." She paused. "Why do you disapprove of him?"

Arthur stopped pacing and looked at her. "It's not Merlin I disapprove of. It's…your relationship with him! He's not your type, Lillian."

Lilly studied Arthur. He looked seriously concerned, but Lilly couldn't help but laugh. "How would you know my type? I only just arrived in Camelot a few days ago!" Lillian crossed her arms. "It's only a dinner, Arthur….nothing more."

Neither Arthur nor Gwen believed that comment, but they let the issue go. Arthur couldn't do anything to change Lilly's mind. She was too stubborn to be persuaded otherwise.

000

"How does it taste?" Merlin asked Gaius about the food he prepared.

Gaius tasted it and made a face. "Disgusting!"

Merlin frowned. "Really?"

Gaius stifled a smile. "No, I just wanted to see your reaction."

Merlin shook his head and continued stirring the soup.

Gaius grinned. "You really like this girl, don't you?"

Merlin's face turned serious. "There's something about her Gaius, but I can't figure out what."

Gaius patted Merlin on the back. "You will in due time."

000

Lilly walked through the castle's hallways toward Merlin and Gaius chambers. She chided herself for being nervous. _He's only a friend. I have no reason to feel this way._ She willed herself to calm down. When she reached their door, she took a deep breath. _What's wrong with me? _She thought.

She shook her head in attempt to clear her feelings and knocked on the door. Merlin answered. "Lilly! Please come in. There's someone I want you to meet."

Lilly stepped inside the door. Her heart was beating fast. She willed it to stop. She tried to focus her attention on the older gentleman walking toward her.

Merlin made the introductions.

Lilly shook Gaius hand and smiled. "It's so great to finally meet you, Gaius. I've heard a lot of good things about you."

Gaius returned the hand shake and the smile. "Likewise, Lady Lillian."

"Oh, please…just call me Lillian. I'm not a big fan of titles." Lillian explained.

Gaius looked pleased. There was an awkward pause before Gaius spoke again. "Shall we sit down for dinner?"

"Yes, that'd be great." Lillian responded.

They all sat down at the table and Merlin served the food.

Gaius started the conversation. "How are you enjoying Camelot?"

"Oh, it's fantastic, and the people are even better. I can see why you both like it here." She sipped her soup. "This is really good, Gaius!"

"Oh, it wasn't me." Gaius nodded his head toward Merlin.

Lilly was pleasantly surprised. "You know how to cook?'

Merlin smiled. "Please, don't hide your shock on my account."

They all laughed. The evening went on great. The conversation among the three of them came easy. Lilly liked Gaius almost immediately. In some ways, he reminded Lilly of her grandfather. Their faces and words shared the same kindness and wisdom.

"Thank you for a great evening and a great meal." Lillian said to both of them.

"It was our pleasure." Gaius said.

Merlin walked Lilly to the door. "Gaius is great, Merlin." Lilly said.

Merlin looked behind him at Gaius who was starting to clear off the table. "Yeah, he is."

There was another awkward pause.

"Well, I should probably be going..." Lillian began. "It's getting late."

"Yes, of course." Merlin agreed. "Until tomorrow, then."

"Until tomorrow." Lilly repeated and walked away with a smile on her face. She'd been trying to fight her feelings these past few days, but she knew she was losing. She felt close to Merlin in a way she couldn't explain, because she didn't understand it herself.


	11. The Hunt

A few days later, Lilly helped Merlin prepare the horses. Arthur invited her to go deer hunting with the others: Leon, Percival, Gwaine, Elyan, Merlin, and even Gwen. Lilly gladly accepted. Although her bow and arrow skills were nowhere close to her sword skills, Lilly still liked the challenge hunting brought. Plus, she welcomed any opportunity to more spend time with the group.

Lillian studied Merlin as they saddled the horses. He looked anxious. "You don't like hunting, do you?" Lillian asked.

Merlin looked up at her. "Not particularly." Merlin smiled. "How did you guess?"

Before Lilly could answer, Gwaine walked in. "Merlin, you're making a lady help you prepare the horses?"

"I offered, which is more than I can say for knights like you." Lilly said.

"Oh, is that so?" Gwaine asked. The rest of the knights walked in after him.

"Are you two at it again?" Leon asked.

"They're never _not_ at it, Leon." Percival said.

"What would be the fun in that?" Gwaine smiled.

While the group continued to joke around, Arthur and Gwen arrived.

"Well, good morning, your majesties. How nice of you to finally join us!" Lillian teased.

Arthur smiled. "Will you forgive our tardiness if I let you take the first shot today?

Lilly mounted her horse. "Yes."

"Very well, then." Arthur and the others followed suite and mounted their own horses.

Arthur took the lead toward the woods with Gwen by his side. The knights followed behind the couple, while Lilly and Merlin took the back. Gwaine was the first to spot a deer. He whistled at the group to a halt.

Gwaine looked over his shoulder at Lillian. "Over there." He whispered and pointed toward a spot beyond the surrounding trees.

Lilly nodded. She got off her horse, took out her bow and arrow, and knelt down by some bushes. She pulled the arrow back with her bow. She had a perfect shot. Lilly took a deep breath and released the arrow like her grandfather had taught her long ago. The arrow missed its target, hitting the tree that was right next to the deer. The sound of the arrow spooked the deer, and it ran out of sight before Lilly was able to get another shot at it.

"Great." She whispered under breath. The knights' laughter told Lilly that they weren't going to let her ever forget this one.

"What was that?" Gwaine snickered.

Lillian remounted Meadow. "I'm a little rusty. I haven't handled a bow in a while." She tried not to get defensive.

"It shows." Percival chimed at him.

Lillian glared at both of them, but before she could reply, Arthur spoke up. "The next shot's mine." He smiled back at Lilly.

Lillian sighed. "Fair enough."

The next one was spotted and shot by Arthur. He was equally confident in his ability with a bow as he was with a sword.

"Are you going to give me a chance to redeem myself?" Lillian asked Arthur after he claimed his shot.

"If you think you can…after lunch." Arthur answered.

They found a spot near the river and set up camp. Gwen was going to make stew.

"I'll go find some firewood." Lillian offered.

Merlin walked to her side. "I'll go with you."

Lillian nodded and they went off into the woods.

"I didn't expect you to miss that shot." Merlin teased her.

Lillian laughed. "I didn't expect to miss either. Using a bow has never really been my strong point."

They continued to make small talk while they collected firewood, when Lilly heard a noise she didn't recognize. It sounded like a hawk, but much bigger. She looked toward the sky and saw a huge flying animal that looked half hawk and half dragon. When the animal spotted her, it darted towards her. Lilly knew it had every attention of harming her. She dropped her firewood and took out her bow, preparing to shoot the creature down. Merlin tackled her toward the ground before she had a chance to.

"That won't do any good." Merlin explained.

"Then what do we do?" Lillian asked, trying to stay calm.

Merlin grabbed Lilly's hand and helped her to her feet. "Run!"

"What?" She didn't understand his reasoning, but she didn't argue with him, either. She had never seen anything like the creature before.

Merlin never let go of Lilly's hand as he continued to guide her deeper into the forest as quickly as he possibly could, trying to escape the animal's reach. "What is that thing?" She asked.

"A spark." Lilly was impressed with how calm Merlin was in the face of danger. His voice soothed her.

"I've never seen anything like it before." Lilly looked behind her as she continued to run. She was sorry she had as soon as she did. The spark was closer than she expected. The distraction caused her to trip. She lost her footing and fell to the ground. Lilly's hand slipped from Merlin's grasped. He turned around as soon as he realized that he had lost her.

"Lilly!" Merlin saw the animal drawing closer to her. He could tell she was frozen, unmoving. He had no weapon, no way to protect her; at least, no way that wouldn't threaten his own life. He didn't hesitate with his decision, though. He couldn't let anything happen to her. He would never forgive himself for it. Merlin stood right behind Lilly and held out his hand. Lilly heard him whisper something that she couldn't make out. The creature made a threatening sound and flew away, leaving them alone. It was like something forced the spark to leave against its will. Lilly stood up and turned to face Merlin.

Merlin looked deep into her eyes. Concern clouded his face. "Are you okay?"

Lilly looked at him quizzically, ignoring his question. "How did you do that?"

Merlin hesitated. "How did I do what?"

Lilly didn't understand his reluctance to tell her. "You whispered something and the creature left. What was it?"

Merlin didn't say anything. He started to look more and more uncomfortable. That's when it hit Lilly. What Merlin whispered to the spark wasn't only a threat, it was magic. Merlin knew magic, just like she did. That explained why she felt a connection with him.

"You know magic." It was more a statement than a question.

Merlin looked uncertain. He swallowed hard. "I do."

"Does Arthur know?" Lillian cautiously asked.

Merlin shook his head. "No."

"And you still live in Camelot." Lillian was beginning to understand. Merlin moved to Camelot to find a place where he belonged, where he could use his magic for good. That's when he met Arthur. He met his destiny. Merlin was meant to protect Arthur, even if it put his own life in danger…just like he protected her, knowing what the consequences could be. Should Lilly tell him that she knew magic too? She wasn't sure…she needed to say something to reassure him, though.

"Thank you." Lilly said. "You saved my life."

Merlin nodded. "I couldn't let anything happen to you…not when I had the power to stop it."

"How long have you known magic?" She was buying time, trying to decide if she should tell him.

"All of my life." Merlin answered.

"Your secret is safe with me, Merlin. I understand."

Merlin nodded his thanks, but he still looked uncomfortable.

"My grandmother knew magic too…" This time, Lilly hesitated. "…she taught me everything she knew."

Merlin looked up at her in shock. He searched her eyes, seeing if she was serious or not. "You know magic?"

Lillian nodded. "Yes. I found out only a few years ago."

A smile reached Merlin's face. "And you still came to Camelot?"

Lilly laughed. "Yes, I did."

They recollected the firewood and headed back to the camp. It was an unspoken pact that they wouldn't talk about their magic any further until they were back in Camelot alone.

"What took you two so long? I'm starving!" Gwaine complained.

Lillian studied him. "Someone like you isn't going to starve." The other knights told Lilly that she was the only one they know who could silence Gwaine so easily.

Lillian was glad the lunch went smoothly. It was like nothing ever happened in the forest, and, to the group, nothing actual did. Lilly and Merlin hid it well. When lunchtime was over, they started the hunt again. Lillian spotted the deer this time. She motioned the group to stop and set up like she did before. She was more focused this time. She was more intent on her target. She released the arrow and hit the deer straight on. She smiled. She had redeemed herself.

"Not bad…" Arthur smiled. "…for a second time around."


	12. Plans for the Future

"Will you stay in Camelot?" Merlin asked Lilly. They were back at the stables alone after the hunt, putting the horses away for the afternoon.

Lillian sighed. She had been asking herself the same question. "I don't know, Merlin. Where would I stay? I already feel like a burden to Arthur and Gwen. Plus, Camelot has all it needs really."

"You're not a burden, Lilly. They're glad to have you. We all are." Merlin smiled. "I think you have more to offer Camelot than you realize." Merlin gave Lilly a knowing look. She knew that Merlin wasn't just talking about her skills with a sword. He was talking about her magic. Still, she wasn't sure if he was right.

"I don't know, Merlin…." Lilly tried.

"You could become a knight of Camelot." Merlin suggested.

Lilly laughed at the idea. "A knight? You do realize I'm a girl, right?"

Merlin looked deep into her eyes and grinned. "Yes, I had noticed that fact." Lilly tried not to blush as Merlin continued. "Really, though. You could teach the knights a thing or two."

Even though she knew that Merlin was serious, Lilly could hardly believe that Camelot's laws would allow her to become a knight. Even if they did, she was certain Arthur wouldn't be fond of the idea. "I don't think girls are allowed to play knight, Merlin." Lilly joked.

"Why not? Being of noble blood was a law until Arthur changed it. This isn't any different." He argued.

Lilly couldn't dispute that fact. Elyan, Percival, and Gwaine were not of noble blood, but Arthur still granted them their knighthood. He cared more about character than title.

"But this _is_ different." Lilly said. "I'm not just a girl to Arthur. I'm like a sister to him. He'll say no to the idea if for no other reason than to keep me out of harm's way."

"Well, then there you go. You said it yourself." Merlin was trying everything he could to convince her to stay. "Arthur needs someone like you, Lilly. He needs a sister. He needs to have someone who feels like family in Camelot."

"You forget he has Gwen." Lilly noted.

"I didn't forget. It's just not the same. Gwen's his wife. He could use a sibling, especially after what happened with..." Merlin stopped himself.

"After what happened with what?" Lillian questioned.

Merlin shook his head. "Never mind…it doesn't matter."

Lilly took a step closer to Merlin, her curiosity was taking over. "Then tell me."

Merlin hesitated. "Do you know of Morgana?"

Lilly shook her head. "No."

"I didn't think so. She must have arrived in Camelot a few years after you had left." Merlin observed. "After her father died when she was young, Morgana became Uther's ward. She lived in the castle for years. She and Arthur became very close…."

"Like siblings." Lillian completed Merlin's sentence. "What happened to her?"

"Morgana was actually Arthur's half-sister, but neither of them knew. Uther kept it a secret from them both. When Morgana found out, she became bitter." Merlin explained.

"So she left?" Lillian guessed. Now she knew why Merlin thought Arthur needed her in Camelot.

"Not exactly…." Merlin hesitated again. "Maybe I shouldn't be telling you this. If Arthur wanted you to know, he would have told you by now."

Lillian shrugged. "Then I'll just have to go ask him about it."

She started to walk away when Merlin's voice stopped her. "Wait! He doesn't like talking about her."

Lillian crossed her arms. "Then it looks like you better tell me."

Merlin smiled and shook his head. "You're quite stubborn, aren't you?"

Lilly tried not to smile. "Yes." She admitted.

Merlin sighed. "Morgana discovered her magic shortly before discovering her past. She wanted revenge on Uther for his lies and hatred on magic. She tried to kill him and take the crown. Even though she didn't succeed in taking Uther's life, Morgana did kill Uther's spirit. He was devastated…we all were, but he took it the hardest."

Lillian couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Where is she now?"

"We don't know. Wherever she is, she's no doubt plotting Arthur's death."

"Why does she want Arthur dead?" Lilly raged. "He didn't do anything to her!"

"Arthur is Uther's son. Morgana won't stop until she gets revenge...and the crown"

"Does Arthur view magic the same as his father did?" Lillian cautiously asked.

Merlin paused for a moment. "Not with the same wrath that Uther did, but he doesn't trust it either."

Lilly nodded her understanding. "Will you ever tell him?" She had to be careful how they talked about magic in public. Anyone could be listening.

Merlin exhaled. "Only when he's ready."

Lillian wondered when that would be, but she didn't ask. She wasn't sure she wanted the answer.

"So will you stay?" Merlin tried again.

Lilly sighed. He wanted her to stay as much as she secretly did. "I'll talk to Arthur."

"Good," Merlin smiled, "because I need you too, Lilly. You understand me more than anyone ever could."


	13. Finding a Place

Lilly found Arthur in his study, looking over a map. She knocked on the open door to get his attention.

"Lillian," Arthur greeted her, "come in. What can I do for you?"

Lillian could feel herself getting nervous. Anxiety wasn't something she was really familiar with. _Embrace your fears, Lilly. Don't let anything intimidate you._ That's what her grandfather used to tell her, and that's what she told herself now.

"Arthur," Lilly slowly began, "I want to stay in Camelot…indefinitely."

Arthur smiled at her. "That's good, because we want you to stay too. You fit in well here, Lillian. You'll stay in the castle, of course. We couldn't let you live anywhere else."

"We? You and Gwen have discussed this? How did you know I would want to stay in Camelot?" Lillian asked. She was happy to find them so welcoming, but she was also annoyed that they knew what her decision would be before she did.

"We could tell you were happy here. I think this is where you belong." Arthur said.

Lillian frowned. "I can't stay in the castle forever, Arthur. I do not take charity, let alone do I need it."

"Lillian, it's not charity." Arthur sounded frustrated, but quickly changed his tone. "You were like a sister to me when we were younger, and you still are."

Lillian hesitated. It was time to ask the question she dreaded to ask Arthur. "I will accept only if you consider my request."

Arthur crossed his arms and looked down at her. "Okay…."

"I want to be a knight of Camelot." Lillian bluntly stated.

She watched Arthur's expression turn to pure amusement. "A knight?" He laughed. "You can't be serious."

Lillian knew this was the type of reaction she would get. "Yes, I am. Not only am I of noble blood, but I also proved my skill and love for Camelot to you. You said yourself that I belong in Camelot." Lillian paused, trying to collect her thoughts. "I don't know if there are laws against this, but, even if there were, you've made exceptions before, Arthur."

"Lillian," Arthur chided her, "you're a girl. If my mind serves me correctly, there aren't any laws against this. Still, I don't want to see you get hurt."

Lilly glared at him. "I'm stronger than you give me credit for, Arthur. I beat you and Gwaine in one day. I think I can hold my own."

Arthur shook his head. "I can't grant your request. I'm sorry, Lillian." He looked back toward his paperwork.

Lilly put her hands on the desk and waited for Arthur to look up at her. She wasn't going to let him dismiss her like that. "I have come to care about Camelot just as much as the other knights. Becoming part of them would let me protect this kingdom the way it deserves to be protected." Lillian looked straight into Arthur's eyes. "Whether or not you grant me my knighthood, I would gladly lay down my life for you without a second of hesitation. The people of Camelot look up to you, Arthur. They need you. Merlin was right. You're destined to be a great king."

Arthur took a deep breath. "I will talk with the elders tomorrow. I need their consent before I can make any sort of decision on this. Don't get your hopes up too much, though. I'm not so sure they will be easily convinced."

Lilly smiled. "Thank you."

000

Lilly paced the hallway back and forth. Behind the closed door, Arthur and the elders were talking about her request of knighthood. Last night, Lilly was awake all night thinking about it. Camelot could very well be where her destiny lied. She could help the kingdom find its way back to the happiness it once new. She could already see the positive affect Arthur had on the kingdom. She knew it could only get better from here, especially if he could ever be convinced magic was not what it seemed.

Lilly sighed. She couldn't take it anymore. She'd been pacing for what seemed like hours, even though it had only been a few minutes. She pressed her ear against the door, so she could listen to the discussion taking place on the other side. The guard at the door looked at her as if she was crazy.

"What?" Lillian asked defensively. The guard only shook his head and looked away. Lilly ignored him and focused on listening to what was going on behind the closed door.

"Who ever heard of a lady knight? The idea is ridiculous!" Lilly cringed at the elder's words.

"It's unethical! Can you see a woman risking her life like that? No! A woman's place is at home, not on the battle field." Another elder commented.

"Gentlemen, we have made exceptions concerning knighthood before. In fact, nobility is no longer a necessary requirement for someone to be a knight of Camelot, even though it had been for centuries past. Even if it was, Lady Lillian is of noble blood. There are no laws permitting or denying a woman the right to be a knight." Lilly smiled. One of the elders was actually defending her!

"It takes an exceptional woman to be willing and able to defend Camelot the way Lady Lillian is asking to do. Are we not more concerned with the quality of Camelot's knights than we are with their status in society?" An elder argued.

"Forgive me, your majesty, but is it not possible that you and the other knights were taking it easy on the lady in the fight? Other knights in battle will not prove to be as merciful. They will kill her if given the chance. I hope you understand my concern." One asked Arthur.

"I can assure you that the knights of Camelot could never put their chivalry before their pride, neither could I. No man likes to get beat by a girl." The room became full of laughter. Arthur continued. "Lady Lillian is a very skilled swordsperson. She has proven her worth. I understand your concern, but believe me when I say that Lady Lillian would not be merciful either."

"Do you truly support this idea?" The elder asked.

"Yes, I do." Arthur paused. "Gentleman, being a knight isn't about one's rank or title in society. It's about one's heart and skill. Lady Lillian has both. She loves Camelot just as much as the other knights do and would willingly defend it as such."

"Well, then. I make a motion that we take a vote on the matter, if there is no more discussion." The elder stated.

Silence pierced through the room.

"I make a motion that we grant Lady Lillian her request of knighthood." One of the elders proposed.

"I second that motion, councilor." It was Arthur's voice.

"Very well. All in favor say ay." The elder said. The room fell silent and Lilly caught her breath, anxious for the answer to come.

"Ay." She heard an elder say. Lilly beamed. Several other ayes followed his.

"All opposed should speak now." Lillian's heart skipped a beat as she waited for the response.

There were no nays. Lillian would become a lady knight of Camelot! She could hardly believe it.

"Yes!" She said it a little louder than intended. The guard gave her another strange look. "What?" She asked again. He gave the same response as last time, looking away while shaking his head.

000

The ceremony followed the very next day. Most of the people in Camelot seemed to accept and support Lady Lillian's upcoming knighthood. However, some still had their doubts. Lilly expected as much. She would prove to them her worth just as she had to the knights and the council soon enough.

Lilly walked inside the castle thrown room as the music began to play. She wore the knight's clothing that Gwen had specially made for her. "You can be a knight while still looking like a lady." Gwen had told her. The clothing she sewed together looked just like a knight's clothing. However, Gwen made a few changes that made the garment look more feminine. Lilly was glad Gwen had succeeded in making her something that looked both knightly and ladylike without being a dress.

All of the knights, council members, and many of the townspeople were there. Gwaine, Elyan, Percival, and Leon were near the front of the crowd. Lilly spotted Merlin and Gaius standing by their side. She smiled at Merlin. She was grateful that his notion had paid off. He was the reason she was standing here today. Arthur and Gwen were standing in front of the thrown. Once Lillian reached them, the music stopped.

"Lady Lillian of the house of Martel, please kneel." Arthur's tone was serious, but he eyes gave away the pride he had for her.

She knelt as he had commanded. "Do you solemnly swear to uphold the law of Camelot and protect it with your life?" The king asked.

"I do." She said.

"Then, by the power invested in me, I pronounce you Lady Lillian Martel, lady knight of Camelot." Lillian saw a hint of a smile cross Arthur's lips. "You may rise."

While Lillian rose to her feet, the throne room became full of applause. She turned around to the people of Camelot to acknowledge their congratulations. She found Merlin's eyes in the crowd and the way he looked at her made her mesmerized. He had that effect on her.

Arthur's voice rose above the crowd's applause. "Tonight we will have a feast in the honor of Lady Lillian!"

This made the crowed cheer even more. Lilly looked toward Arthur to show him her disapproval. He had not told her about the feast, probably because he knew she would have been against the idea. She couldn't help but smile at him, though. His intentions were pure.

000

Even though she hated the extra attention, Lilly enjoyed herself at the feast. She tried not to chide Arthur too much for his efforts.

"You could have at least told me, you know. You completely caught me off guard." Lillian said.

Arthur smiled. "And miss the look on your face? No way!"

Lillian shook her head at him. Sometimes, he was impossible.

"So how does it feel being the first lady knight of Camelot?" Gwaine teased.

"It feels like you better start showing me more respect." Lillian answered with a smile.

The group laughed. "Well, I think you should be very proud of yourself, Lady Lillian. Camelot is lucky to have you." Gaius stated.

"Thank you, Gaius." Lillian smiled at him. "There still is no need to call me lady, though."

"Oh, really?" Gwaine asked

"I wasn't talking to you." Lillian pestered him.

Later that evening, Lillian found herself alone with Merlin. "Thank you." She said to him.

"For what? You did all the work. All I did was suggest the idea." Merlin said. His humility never ceased to amaze her.

"Oh, come on, Merlin. At least give yourself some credit for all of this. You gave me the courage to ask." Lilly smiled.

"Well, for argument's sake, I welcome your thanks." Merlin smiled back.


	14. A New Guide

The next day, Lillian knocked on Merlin's door. She had an idea, and she wanted to share it with him. Gaius answered her knocking.

"Good morning, Gaius! Is Merlin around by any chance? I need to speak with him about something." Lillian asked.

"Good morning, Lillian. I'm afraid you just missed him. He's dropping off some medications for me. He should be back soon, though. Is it urgent?" Gaius could tell something was amiss.

"Oh, no! It's just…" Merlin had told Lillian that Gaius was the only one in Camelot who knew of his powers. She wondered if he had told Gaius that she knew magic too. She wasn't sure she should share her idea with Gaius, but Lilly knew her secret would be safe with him.

"Can I come in?" Lilly asked. "I could use a second opinion about something."

"Certainly," Gaius answered, "please sit down."

"Thank you." Lillian sat down, while Gaius shut the door and joined her at the table. "Did Merlin tell you about what happened in the woods with the spark?" Lillian asked. She wasted no time with small talk. Lilly didn't see the point. She wanted to get straight to it.

For a second, Gaius only looked at her as if he was unsure of where this conversation was going. "He told me he saved your life, risking his. I did not think his decision was wise. He could have been hanged if he was caught. However, I am glad that you proved yourself worthy of Merlin's trust. Arthur needs Merlin more than he realizes. I'm glad you understand that and that his _abilities_ did not scare you."

"His secret will always be safe with me." Lilly paused. "Merlin didn't say anything more about the incident?'

"No." Gaius looked suspicious of her prodding. "Why?"

Lillian smiled. Merlin had kept her confidence just as she vowed to keep his. "Because, I hold the same _abilities_. Not to the same extent as Merlin, by any means, but I still possess some skill in the area."

Gaius looked dumbfounded. Lilly was beginning to think that her judgment in telling might have been wrong. "You know magic?" He asked.

"Yes. I got it from my grandmother. She taught me what she could, but she feared us getting caught. That's why I'm here. I want to learn more, and I thought Merlin could teach me."

Lillian could immediately tell that Gaius disapproved of the idea. "Before you say anything," Lilly quickly added, "I realize the risk we would be taking. Still, we could find somewhere private that has a lesser chances of us being caught."

Lilly knew that Gaius was not convinced, so she tried again. "This request is not coming from a selfish desire, Gaius. My only wish is to use my magic to help Camelot."

"Using magic in Camelot is dangerous, Lillian. I would not support Merlin's use of magic if I did not think it was absolutely necessary to protect Arthur's life."

Lillian was about to argue again when Merlin walked in and shut the door behind him. "I hate going to Lady Nestea's house. She is so frustrating to be around. All she does is complain and scold me about who knows what." It was then Merlin noticed Lilly sitting at the table. "Lilly, I did not see you there."

"Sit down, Merlin." Gaius voice was grim. Merlin looked confused, but he did as he was told.

Lilly spoke up before Gaius had the chance. "I told Gaius I knew magic and that I want you to help me develop it."

Merlin looked at Lilly just as bewildered as Gaius had. "Really? That's great! I'd be glad too!" Merlin looked over at Gaius, whose look of disapproval said it all.

"No, Merlin, you wouldn't. Don't you two realize how dangerous that would be?" Gaius changed his focus to just Merlin. "Are you really willing to risk everything you have accomplished to end it now?"

Lilly looked over at Merlin. Even though she hated being talk to as if she was a child, she understood Gaius' concern. She could tell Merlin wanted to teach her, but he too knew what Gaius meant.

Gaius sighed. "Lillian, I do not mean to be rude. I just don't want to see either of you get hurt. You both have a lot to offer Camelot, and I'd hate to see either of you jeopardize that."

Merlin spoke up. "Gaius, she has the right to learn just as I did. You're the one who risked your life to teach me. I don't see how this is any different."

Lilly's mouth dropped open. She looked at Gaius in disbelief. "You know magic too?"

Gaius sighed and looked over at Merlin with disapproval.

Merlin cringed. "Oh, you hadn't told her that?" He asked.

"No, I hadn't and I wasn't planning to. Really, Merlin, I'm surprised that you've kept _your_ secret this long." Gaius scolded him and then looked at Lilly. "It's not that I don't trust you, Lillian. I just don't want you to think it's alright for Merlin to teach you just because I taught him. It was under much different circumstances. Besides, are you sure that this is absolutely necessary? You can already accomplish so much as a knight of Camelot."

"Yes, I do. When my grandmother died, she said that I needed to move on. She said my destiny held more than I realized. I think that destiny lies here in Camelot. I don't want to learn everything, Gaius. I just want to learn enough to be able to protect Camelot to the best of my ability."

Gaius sighed. "Very well."

Lilly and Merlin instantly became excited.

"But only if it's by my terms!" Gaius added.

The terms were that Gaius would decide when, where, and to what extent the lessons could be taught. They were to practice only twice a week at Gaius' chambers. The lessons also had to be completed early in the morning, before Camelot started to wake up. In addition, Gaius didn't want Merlin to try to teach Lillian anything too complicated. She could only learn the spoken spells that Gaius approved. He didn't want them to hurt anyone or themselves. Lilly and Merlin gladly accepted the terms. As long as they could proceed with the lessons, they were happy. Lilly would take anything she could get.

Merlin proved to be a great teacher. Gaius would even lend some tips and advice now and then. Lillian learned quickly and took in every instruction she could. She learned spells that came out of a book that Gaius gave to Merlin a few years back. Before now, Lilly only knew spells that did not require words. She merely knew the ones that only required focus. Her skills quickly became much more refined under the guidance of Merlin and Gaius than they ever had been before.

Lilly and Merlin had developed a deeper relationship. It was one built on common ground and a common understanding of the trials and benefits of knowing magic. Lilly was grateful to have someone who shared the same thoughts and feelings about magic as she did. Merlin was too. They each had someone to confide in and lean on.

"Do you two know how to whisper?" Lillian asked Gaius and Merlin one night.

"I can hear it," Merlin answered, "but I can't speak it."

"Most sorcerers never fully master whispering. It's not an easy thing to grasp. I can neither hear it nor speak it." Gaius explained. "Can you?"

Lilly's grandmother had told her before that whispering was a rare talent. However, with Gaius' wisdom and Merlin's skillfulness, she thought at least one of them would be able to whisper. "Yes, I do." Lillian answered. "It's one of the first things my grandmother taught me. She said I caught on quicker than anyone she ever heard of learning to whisper."

"Well, I congratulate on being among the few. It's a unique and special gift." Gaius said. "It's getting late. I think it's time to retire for the night."


	15. Suspicions

"You've been spending a lot of time with Merlin lately, Lillian." Arthur commented the next day at breakfast.

Lillian tried to stay calm. Even though she, Merlin, and Gaius were careful, Lillian expected that Arthur might get a little too curious as to what was happening with her and Merlin. She shrugged. "They're a pleasure to be around." She smiled. "Does it bother you, Arthur?"

Arthur frowned at her. "No. I just think it's strange."

Gwen shook her head. "I apologize for Arthur's overprotectiveness, Lillian."

"I'm not being overprotective." Arthur said. "I just don't understand her reasoning, that's all."

Lilly laughed. "I think I'm with Gwen on this one." She changed her tone. "I've never met anyone like Merlin before. He's so different than anyone I've ever met. It's intriguing."

Arthur took a drink. "He sure is different."

Lilly glowered at him. She wasn't sure she'd ever get used to Arthur always trying to shelter her. It was flattering that he cared for her as if she was really his sister. Still, Lilly couldn't help but find his constant worry annoying. It wasn't something she was used to.

That afternoon, Lillian decided to ride Meadow through the woods. She did not get to ride him as much as she used to. Once she reached the outskirts of Camelot, she slowed Meadow down to a slower pace. Lilly breathed in the fresh air and listened to the sounds of nature. It was so relaxing. Out of the corner of her eye, Lilly saw something make a quick movement behind some trees. She made Meadow come to a stop and looked for what she had saw move. She sighed in relief. It was only Gwaine.

"You know, you really should announce yourself when you're by me. One of these days, I'm going to accidently hurt you." Lilly scolded him.

Gwaine laughed as he walked up to Meadow and petted him. "Oh, come on now. You could never hurt me."

Lilly rolled her eyes at him. "I wouldn't be so sure."

Gwaine smiled. "What brings you to the woods?" He questioned.

"Just enjoying the fresh air." Lilly said.

"Without Merlin?" Gwaine teased. "You've been spending a lot of time with him lately."

_What is it with people today?_ She thought. "Does it bother you?" She gave Gwaine the same response she gave Arthur earlier that day.

"No," Gwaine grinned, "I just don't get what you see in him. I mean, Merlin's a good person, but I don't see what he has that I don't that interests you so much."

Lilly tried not to laugh. He was jealous! She had suspected as much, but she never actual heard Gwaine just come out and say it. She was flattered, but deep down they both knew it would never work between them. Lilly didn't want it too. She wasn't interested in Gwaine like that. She only saw him as a friend. Lilly thought about his remark. Why didn't Gwaine intrigue her the way Merlin did? Gwaine was handsome and chivalrous enough…in his own way. Still, there was so much difference between him and Merlin. She finally decided on her answer.

"Humility. It's his humility." She answered simply and then let Meadow continue on their stroll in the woods. Lilly smiled to herself. Teasing Gwaine never got old.

After a while, Lilly started to head back to Camelot. She decided to take the back way. It was a better traveling route. Off in the distance, she noticed two men standing at the side of the trail. They had a horse tied to a small cart. They hadn't noticed Lilly and there was something about them that she didn't like. She dismounted Meadow and tied him to a nearby tree. She walked a little closer and kneeled behind some bushes.

"Do you have what we need?" One of the men asked his partner.

"Yep, right here." He held up something that Lilly couldn't make out.

"Okay, let's do this."

Lilly didn't like the conversation she overheard. She stepped out from behind the bushes and walked closer. She was going to see what they were up to.

"Can I help you two gentlemen?" Lilly cautioned. Even though she not on duty, she still carried a sword. Her grandfather used to constantly remind her to. _You never know when you'll need to defend yourself, Lilly._

Lilly had obviously startled the two men. "No, you can be on your way." One of the men barked.

"What do you got there?" She asked the man that held the small sack behind his back.

"Nothing that concerns you." The man sternly answered.

Lilly's patience was running low. "Oh, I'm afraid it does. You see, I'm a knight of Camelot." Lilly held her head high, careful not to show the fear that ran throughout her body. She had a feeling this wasn't going to go as well as she had hoped.

The men laughed. "A knight? You're pretty funny, sweetheart." One of them remarked.

Lillian drew her sword, her anger getting the best of her. She didn't like being belittled. Plus, she didn't like the fact that they were also carrying swords on their belts. "I'm not your sweetheart." Lillian snapped. "Now show me what's in the bag."

"Oh, and what do you think you are going to do with that sword?" One of them chuckled.

"Let me show you." Lilly answered.

The two men pulled out their swords. Lilly had never fought two people at the same time before. Even though she found it more challenging, she succeeded in disarming one of them and knocked him to the ground. This gave her the advantage of being able to solely focus on the other man. Her mistake was assuming that the man she had just disarmed was unconscious. Lillian saw him come up behind her with something raised above his head. Before Lillian had time to react, everything went dark.


	16. The Duty of a Knight

Lillian woke up with the worst headache she'd ever had. She knew something wasn't right, but she couldn't figure out what. Her head hurt too much. She tried to move her hand to her head, but she couldn't. Her hands were tied behind her back and to the chair she sat on. That's when she remembered what had happened with the men in the woods. _Nice going, Lilly. _She scolded herself. _You've been a knight for less than a month, and you already got yourself into trouble. _Lilly knew better than to let her anger overthrow her better judgment. She should have been more careful, and instead she let the situation get out of hand. _Arthur's going to kill me._ Lilly thought.

Lilly looked around the room. She had to get out of there. It was too dark to make out exactly where she was. The little light the room had came from a small window. The window was fairly high up on the wall. Lilly squinted past the light. There was grass right outside the window and Lilly guessed that she was in an underground cave.

"Well, good morning, sweetheart." Lilly heard a man's voice. When he stepped closer into the light, she recognized him as one of the men from the woods. "I trust you slept well." He badgered.

"If you release me now, I promise the king will show you mercy." Lilly answered. She had to keep a strong front.

The man laughed. "That's a kind offer from a lady knight, but I'm afraid I'll have to decline. Her ladyship wants to see you."

He walked toward the end of the room and opened a door that was hid in the darkness diagonally behind her. He whispered something to someone standing behind the door. The person nodded and walked away. Lilly noticed that behind the door lied more cave, lighted by fire light. _Great_. She thought. It wasn't going to be as easy to get out of here as she had hoped.

The man shut the door and walked back toward Lilly. "She'll be here soon." He said and disappeared into the darkness. Lilly's eyes were finally beginning adjusting, and she could make out his silhouette. He was sitting on a chair in a corner of the room.

"I can't wait to meet her." Lilly was sure to show her sarcasm. She didn't understand what they wanted from her.

The man said nothing else until the door opened again a few minutes later. He stood up. "My ladyship." He bowed. "Her ladyship" seemed to ignore him, so he sat down.

Lilly was surprised to find that the lady was only a little older than herself. She had long dark hair and piercing green eyes that were full of rage and resentment. Lilly's heart sank. That probably wouldn't weigh in her favor.

The lady studied Lilly. "So what made you interrupt my men's mission today? They said you were quite persistent."

Lillian nodded her head toward the man sitting in the chair. "What were they doing in Camelot?"

"You are in no position to be asking any questions. Now who are you?" The lady was getting impatient, but so was Lilly.

"I think you already know the answer to that question."

"You can't honestly expect me to believe that you're a knight of Camelot!" The lady huffed. "Arthur would never approve of that."

Lilly looked up at the lady. She called Arthur by his first name as if she knew him personally. "Then you don't know him as well as you think you do." Lilly said.

"Oh, I know him plenty well." The lady turned her back toward Lilly. Her voice was full of bitterness.

Lilly began to wonder what caused the bitterness she toward Arthur when a possible realization hit her. Lilly froze in fear. _It couldn't be…_

"Morgana?" Lilly hoped she was wrong.

The lady turned around. "Oh, so Arthur has told you about me. I trust the report he gave you was a positive one." The amount of hatred in Morgana's voice shocked Lilly. How could she of let herself become so bitter?

"Now that you know who I am, I think it's only fair to tell me who you are." Morgana reasoned.

_Not a chance._ Lilly thought. Out loud she said, "I already told you what you need to know."

Morgana ignored Lilly's comment. "Since Arthur told you about me, you two must be really close…especially if you convinced him to make you a knight of Camelot." Morgana smiled. "It looks like all was not lost after all. Arthur will come looking for you just as he would have for Gwen. "

Lilly glared at Morgana. So she was right. Those two men were a threat to Camelot. They were going to kidnap Gwen in order for Morgana to get to Arthur. She was relieved it was her who was captured instead. Both Camelot and Arthur needed Gwen way more than they needed her. Lillian shook her head. "You're wrong." She told Morgana. "As king, Arthur wouldn't risk his life for one person when he has a whole kingdom to consider."

"Oh, please." Morgana began. "Arthur is too noble to let any of his people suffer on his behalf." She paused. "Why are you so quick to protect Arthur? You're not from Camelot. If you were, I would have recognized you."

"It's my duty as a knight." Lillian answered.

"Well, I suggest you get comfortable then, lady knight. You're going to be here awhile." Morgana snapped.

Morgana turned to the man who was still sitting in the chair. "Watch her." When the man nodded, Morgana left, slamming the door behind her.

Lillian closed her eyes and laid back her head. As much as she hated to admit it, Morgana was right. Arthur would look for her until she was found, and when he did, Lilly feared the worse. Camelot would fall without Arthur. Morgana would destroy it. She couldn't let that happen. She had to warn Merlin. She hoped he could hear her whispering….


	17. Let the Search Begin

"Maybe you should go check on her." Arthur suggested to Gwen at breakfast. Lillian never missed a meal with them, unless she was with Merlin and Gaius like she was last night for dinner. Lillian ate with them so often that she stopped letting Arthur know where she would be for dinner and he stopped asking. Their undeniable relationship bugged Arthur.

"Arthur, give Lillian some room to breathe. I'm sure she's fine." Gwen tried to calm his nerves.

It was then that Merlin walked in. "Good morning." He greeted them.

"Have you seen Lillian this morning, Merlin?" Arthur questioned.

"Arthur, she probably just overslept." Gwen reasoned.

Merlin frowned. "I haven't seen her since yesterday morning."

"You mean she didn't have dinner with you and Gaius last night?" Arthur inquired.

"No, I was helping Gaius catch up on some work." Merlin looked uneasy.

Arthur stood up. "Merlin, go ask the knights if they've seen her. Gwen, check her room. I'll check the stables."

"Don't you two think you're overreacting?" Gwen asked, but neither of them was listening. They were too intent and focused on finding Lillian.

000

Against her will, Gwen did as Arthur asked and headed toward Lillian's room. Gwen was sure she would find Lillian either fast asleep or just not hungry. Gwen sighed and knocked on Lillian's door. This was ridiculous and embarrassing.

"Lillian, are you awake? It's me, Gwen." Gwen waited for a response. She didn't get one, so she knocked again. "Lillian?" When the silence became too much, Gwen opened the door and looked around. Panic instantly hit her. Lillian wasn't there. Gwen tried to stay calm. Maybe Arthur or Merlin found her…

000

Arthur rushed toward the stables. Before he could reach them, he spotted Gaius. "Gaius, please tell me you've seen Lillian this morning." He asked.

"I'm afraid not." Gaius answered. "Is everything alright?

"We can't find her. I'm on my way to see if she's in the stables with Meadow." With that, Arthur raced off again.

When he reached the stables, he was impressed that Gaius was able to keep up with him. "Lillian?" Arthur tried. They both looked around the stables. Meadow was missing and so was Lillian. Arthur had a bad feeling about this. He would never forgive himself if anything happened to her….

000

Merlin raced toward the training yard where he knew the knights would be by now. He was nervous. It wasn't like Lilly to disappear like this, not without telling anyone. The knights saw him coming.

"Merlin, you're just in time for target practice!" Gwaine joked. The rest of the knights laughed. Merlin usually would have joined in the fun, but this time he ignored their comments.

"Has anyone seen Lilly?" Merlin asked when he reached them.

"Not since yesterday in the woods." Gwaine answered. "She took Meadow out for a ride."

"Why?" Leon questioned.

"She's missing." Merlin stated. The laughter immediately stopped…

000

The group met up again in the throne room. "Gwaine, where exactly did you see Lillian?" Arthur asked, as he laid out a map on the table that the group circled around.

"Right here," Gwaine pointed to a spot on the map, "not too far out of Camelot's border."

"Then we'll start our search there." Arthur proceeded to tell the knights how they would search the area.

_Merlin, if you can hear me, keep Arthur away. Morgana is expecting him to come and look for me. I'll be fine._ Merlin froze. That was Lilly's voice. He looked behind him. No one was there and he could tell no one else heard her. She had whispered to him.

Merlin turned back towards the group and rested his hands on the table. Lilly wasn't fine, not if she had to whisper to him. That meant she was trapped. Morgana somehow found out who Lilly was and was keeping her captive to gets Arthur's attention. Lilly was right about one thing, though. He had to keep Arthur away, which he knew wouldn't be easy. Gaius nudged Merlin on the arm and gave him a weary look. Merlin nodded his head to assure Gaius that he was okay. They both refocused on what Arthur was saying.

"Does everyone know where to go?" Arthur waited for the knights to nod their understanding. When they did, Arthur continued. "Guinevere, stay here with Gaius in case Lillian comes back. Merlin, you're with me. Let's go." Arthur started to walk out the door when Merlin stepped in front of him.

"Arthur, I think you should stay here too."

Arthur shook his head at him. "Merlin, we don't have time for this. Move out of my way."

Merlin held his ground. "What if this is a trap?"

Arthur glared at him. "What are you talking about? That doesn't make any sense. Now move!" Arthur shoved Merlin out of the way. The knights followed him. Merlin held up his hands in defeat. There was only so much he could do. _Sorry, Lilly. _He thought.

000

They had not been searching long when Leon called everyone over. "I found Meadow!" He yelled.

The horse was tied up to a tree, but there no Lillian in sight. Arthur's hopes sank. Lillian would never leave her horse unless she was forced to. When Meadow saw the knights coming, he started kicking and grunted. Percival grabbed Meadow's reins in order to calm him down. "Whoa, boy. It's alright." He patted the horse on the head until he calmed down. When he did, Percival untied Meadow from the tree.

"Look for clues." Arthur instructed.

Elyan knelt down on the ground. "There are two sets of footprints here."

Gwaine joined him. "There are horse and wheel tracks too." He looked up at Arthur in dismay. "Someone took her."

Arthur shook his head in agreement. "Let's follow them."

Merlin tried to persuade Arthur otherwise. "Arthur, this is a bad idea. I think you should turn back."

"Then stop thinking and start looking!" Arthur ordered.

Merlin didn't let his tone stop him. "You're the king, Arthur! You can't risk your life for one person when there are thousands of others that need you. You have a duty to your people. The knights and I can take it from here."

Arthur turned around to face him. "I have a duty to Lillian too! I will not stop until I find her. I don't want to hear another comment from you unless you have something useful that would help us track Lillian down."

Arthur went back to following prints. Merlin exhaled. Arthur was too stubborn and blinded by his care for Lillian to see anything else. This would be a lot easier if they knew where Lilly was being kept. Tracking footprints was never a quick task. Merlin could only think of one thing to do. _Right now would be a good time for my whispering to start working, _Merlin thought.


	18. Escape Plan

Lillian had never been so bored in her life. The man sitting across the room hadn't moved or said a word since Morgana left. Even though Lillian couldn't see his face, she knew he was watching her every move.

_Lilly, can you hear me? _Lilly looked up. The voice sounded like Merlin's. "Did you say something?" Lilly questioned.

The man snorted. "No."

_Strange, _Lilly thought.

_Lilly? I need to know where you are._ She heard his voice again.

Was Merlin really whispering to her?

_Merlin? _She tried._ Is that you?_

_Yes! Where are you?_ He sound relieved and worried at the same time.

_I'm in some sort of underground cave. Don't worry about me, though. I have a plan._ Lillian tried to assure him.

_Don't underestimate Morgana, Lilly._ Merlin warned.

Lillian rolled her eyes. What did he expect her to do? Wait for them to come and rescue her? Lilly didn't like being the damsel in distress. It was time to get out of here.

Lilly heaved a sigh. "I'm getting really hungry. Do you have anything to eat?"

"No." The man bluntly stated.

Lilly was getting annoyed. "Are you just gonna sit there and stare at me all day?"

"Yep." He answered.

"So how long have you been one of Morgana's henchmen?" Lilly didn't really care, but she wanted to get his attention.

There was no answer. "That long, huh?" Lilly paused. "So have you considered my offer? I'll give you one more chance to accept it. Let me go now and I promise Arthur won't hang you."

This time, the man laughed. He walked toward Lilly and stood right in front of her. He stood right where Lilly wanted him.

"And what makes you think he'll ever get the chance?" He asked.

Lilly glared at him. "Is that a no?"

The man nodded his head. "That's a no."

Lilly shrugged. "Suite yourself."

She tripped the man and stood up with the chair still tied to her back. Lilly knocked the man out on the head with the chair leg. She whispered a spell that Merlin had taught her. The ropes instantly fell off her hands. _Thank goodness for my lessons._ Lillian thought.

Not wanting to make the same mistake twice, she took the man's sword and checked to make sure he was unconscious. Lilly smiled. He was out cold. Lilly knew she had to act quickly. The noise might have alarmed someone behind the door. The room was still really dark, so she had to blindly walk toward the door. She felt for the knob and cracked the door open. There was man standing with his back toward the door. Lilly scouted the area. The cave broke into two different tunnels. They were both lighted by lanterns. The man by the door was the only person Lilly could see. She slowly opened the door all the way and sneaked up behind him.

Lilly lightly pressed her sword to his back and whispered in his ear. "Say one word and you're a dead man. Which tunnel way is the way out?"

The man nervously pointed toward the one on the right.

She pressed her sword a little harder against his back. She didn't want to hurt him, just frighten him. "If you're lying to me, I will come back and kill you." She whispered.

When the man nodded his understanding, Lillian knocked him in the head with the handle of her sword. She kneeled down beside where he fell. He was unconscious. _This might be easier than I thought…_ Lilly said to herself.

Lilly was just starting her walk down the cave tunnel, when she heard someone coming. She backed up into a dark corner of the cave and held her sword close to her. Lilly counted 5 men. They were laughing about something and didn't see her. Lilly knew she had to act before they men spotted the man she knocked out. She had never killed a man before, but she knew it was the only way out. She had to protect Arthur and the rest of Camelot. That was her sworn duty as a knight. It was her destiny.

She jumped out from the darkness behind the men, her sword drawn. "Who wants to go first?" Lilly taunted.

The men turned around and all came at her at once. The first man plunged his sword at her. Lilly found and opening and pierced her sword in his side. Lilly hated the way the movement felt, but she had no other choice. She had to stay focused. _Kill or be killed, Lilly. _Her grandfather used to tell her. _That's the way it is in battle._

Two more men came at her and she dropped them as quickly as she had the first. The last two put up a pretty good fight, but Lilly still came on top. She heard the footsteps of more men running toward her. She prepared herself for the next oncoming henchmen.

There were a lot more this time. Lilly knew she couldn't take them all with a sword, but she could with magic. It was a chance she had to take. She held out both of hands and focused all her attention on the task to come. She whispered a spell, feeling the magic run through her arms. The men flew back into the cave walls. Lilly was relieved and shocked it actually worked.

Three more men came around the corner. Lillian drew her sword again. How many more men could there possibly be? She succeeded in killing one of them when she heard a voice come from behind her.

"Enough!" The voice yelled. Lillian felt herself hit the wall before she had a chance to see who it was. What was that? No one had touched her. Her body ached everywhere and she was dazed, but she was still alive. The owner of the voice walked up to Lilly. It was Morgana.

She leaned over Lillian. "I must say, lady knight. I'm quite impressed. You managed to not only escape, but defeat half of my men."

Lilly held her head with her hand. Now _this_ was the worst headache she ever had. "What did you expect? The king didn't make me a knight out of chivalry." Lilly snapped.

Morgana glared down at her. "Get up."

Lillian did as she was told. She was thankful her dizziness was beginning to subside.

"Take her back." Morgana ordered the two men that survived Lilly's sword. "If she escapes again, you two will be held personally responsible!" The men nodded furiously and dragged Lillian by the arm.

Lillian smiled as the two men tied both her arms _and _feet to the chair this time. _I don't think I'm the one who was doing the underestimating here, _Lilly thought to herself_. _ Yes, she was recaptured, but she had managed to eliminate half of Morgana's men. That should make it easier for the second round. She had hoped to make a full escape the first time. Now she had to start back from square one.

000

Merlin, Arthur, and the knights had been trying to track down Lillian for hours. They were getting nowhere fast. Still, Merlin was glad he somehow succeeded in whispering with Lilly. He was glad she was okay. He did worry about her "escape plan", though. She should just wait for the group to find her. Lilly told Merlin she was inside an underground cave, so he presented the idea to the group.

"Are there any underground caves around?" Merlin asked when they finally to take a short break. "It would be a good spot to hide someone."

Arthur shook his head, lost in his own thoughts. "It doesn't make sense. What could someone possibly gain from taking her?"

"They could get to you." Merlin said.

Arthur got up into Merlin's face. Merlin was trying to be understanding. It wasn't him Arthur was really mad at. He was mad that he couldn't find Lillian, so he was taking it out on Merlin. "Why do you keep on insisting that this is a conspiracy?" Arthur asked.

"Because," Merlin was a patient person, but this was getting ridiculous, "it's the only thing makes sense. Lilly isn't from Camelot. She has no enemies, and she left her nobility in Mercia. The only thing that someone could possibly gain from this is your blood! Anyone can see that she's like a sister to you, Arthur," Merlin pointed towards the woods, "so someone out there is using her to get to you. They know that you will come looking for her, and you're playing right into their hands."

Arthur thought about that for a second. Deep down, he knew Merlin was right. It wasthe only theory that made sense. "What do you expect me to do, Merlin? I'm not a coward. I will not yield!" Arthur backed away from Merlin. "If they want a fight, they'll get one."

Merlin looked toward the knights. They gave him a knowing look. There was nothing that anyone of them could do to change Arthur's mind. The only option they had was to follow him.


	19. Rescued Attempt

It was starting to get dark. Merlin could tell Arthur and the knights were getting weary. Soon they would need to set up camp.

"Look over there!" Elyan pointed toward a spot in the distance. Merlin followed Elyan's finger and noticed a large, circular-looking rock covered by moss. Merlin's heart skipped a beat. Could it be the underground cave?

"Scout the area…carefully." Arthur added.

Merlin studied the rock formation. How did Lilly know the cave was underground? Merlin looked around at the ground. There must have been an opening where she could see the grass. He was halfway around the rock when he noticed a glimmer of something metal under the vines. He knelt down and slowly pulled back the vines. It was a bared window leading to an underground cave. Merlin's heart began to beat faster. This had to be it. He looked for Lilly through the window, but it was too dark to see anything. He had to get Arthur.

He rounded the cave a little bit more. "Gwaine!" Merlin whispered and motioned him closer.

Gwaine jogged toward him. "What did you find?" He whispered back.

"A bared window. It leads to an underground cave. It's too dark to see inside, though. I think that might be where they're keeping Lilly." Merlin explained.

"It's worth a shot. Let's gather the others." Gwaine said.

When they found Arthur and the rest of the knights, Merlin told them about the window.

"We have to see if Lilly is in there." Arthur said. "There has to be a bigger opening somewhere. We need to find it." He patted Merlin on the back. "Good eye, Merlin. Try looking for her through the window again. I'll help the others find the door."

Merlin smiled to himself. Very rarely did Arthur compliment anyone. Merlin went back to the window. He only knew of one way in which he would possibly be able to see inside the cave….

000

Lillian's new guards were just as quiet as the one she had before. These two men didn't sit down, though. They stood in front of her, just far enough from her reach. They obviously took Morgana's threat very seriously.

Lilly was still trying to decide the best way to get rid of her two new guards when a bright light appeared behind the guards by the window. The guards drew their swords and turned around to see what had changed the lighting. Lillian looked closer. She was just as curious as they were about the light. It almost looked like a person was by the window.

"Who goes there?" One of the guards demanded.

Lilly focused her eyes more on the figure and tried to hide her surprise of what she found. It was Merlin! Their eyes meant. Merlin instantly looked relieved. Lilly was glad to see him, but she had to act fast before a scene broke out.

She whispered the same spell she had before to break free of the ropes. Next, she took the chair she was sitting on and hit one of the guards on the head with it. This caught the other guard's attention. Lilly held up the chair in defense so she could reach for the unconscious guard's sword to use in the fight against the remaining guard. While she did so, the conscious guard swung his sword at the chair. It instantly broke in half and Lilly lost her grip on it. Thankfully, Lilly reached the sword as soon as the chair broke away. She lunged toward the guard and quickly overthrew him with the odds more even.

She ran towards the window where Merlin was and caught her breath. The light slowly dissipated from Merlin's hand.

"Are you alright?" Merlin asked. Concern clouded his face as he grabbed onto the window's bars.

Lilly put her hand on Merlin's. "I'm fine. Thanks for the distraction."

Merlin squeezed her hand. "How do I get you out of here?"

"The only exit is somewhere down the right tunnel. I'll meet you outside." Lilly let go of Merlin's hand and began to leave.

"Lilly!" Merlin whispered loudly. "You can't go by yourself! There has to be another way."

Lilly stopped and looked back at Merlin. "I'll be fine. I escaped once before." With that, she disappeared into the darkness.

Merlin was confused. What did she mean that she did it once before? He shook his head. This wasn't good. He had to find a way in…

000

This time, Lillian didn't hesitate to open up the door. She didn't have time. There were two guards at this door. Morgana wasn't taking any chances. Lilly caught the guards by surprise and easily overpowered them. Just then, Morgana appeared from the left tunnel. She was clapping.

"Bravo." She said. "You determination is remarkable."

Lilly pointed her sword at Morgana. "I learned from the best."

Morgana looked passively at the sword. "Do you really think that thing is a match for me?"

A voice came from behind Morgana. "No, but I am."

Lilly and Morgana looked toward where the voice came from. What they saw was a short, old man with a long, white beard. There was something in his eyes that was kind and familiar to Lillian.

Morgana took a few steps back. Lilly was shocked to find that her eyes were full of horror. "Why do you keep on popping up and ruining everything?" She yelled.

The old man smiled. "It's my destiny." He stretched out his hand. A powerful wind knocked Morgana against the wall. She wasn't dead, but she was unconscious.

The old man turned toward Lilly, who pulled out her sword and became instantly terrified. Lilly glanced over her shoulder at Morgana. Lilly didn't want to be next.

"Who are you?" Lilly demanded.

The old man held out his hand. Lilly took a threatening step closer to the man with her sword still drawn. She wasn't going down without a fight.

"Lilly, I'm not going to hurt you." The old man said. "It's me, Merlin."

Lilly was bewildered. How dumb did this guy think she was? "Yeah, right!" She laughed. "Is that really the best you can do?"

"No, I'm serious." He said.

The old man closed his eyes and bowed his head. Lillian's heart was pounding faster and faster. What was he doing? And how did he know Merlin? How did he know her name? Why did Morgana fear him? Suddenly, the man's features began to change. Lilly was speechless. He was actually becoming younger, right before her eyes! Lilly was shocked beyond belief. It _was_ Merlin! Lillian put her sword away and ran toward him.

"Merlin!" She gave him a quick hug. "Can you teach me that?"

Merlin gave her a look. "We don't have time." He took her hand. "We have to go."

Lilly let Merlin take the lead. Even though the situation they were in was serious, Lilly couldn't help her surprise over Merlin's age-altering trick. "Is that really what you'll look like when you're old?" She asked.

Merlin shrugged. "More or less."

"Why is Morgana scared of you?" Lilly questioned.

"She's not. She's scared of the old man. I don't know why." Merlin answered.

Merlin didn't slow his pace until he saw several henchmen lying on the floor. He looked at Lilly. "Did you do this?" He sounded astonished.

Lillian cringed. "More or less." Even though she made a joke of it, she didn't realize how many men she actually killed. Lilly caught a lump in her throat. She couldn't let her emotions show, not now.

Merlin didn't catch her sadness. In fact, he actually looked impressed. "Let's go find Arthur and the others." He took off running again, her hand in his.

"Arthur?" Lilly repeated in confusion. "You were supposed to stop him from coming, Merlin!"

Merlin glanced back at her. "Well, that's easier said than done, Lilly! He's more stubborn than you are. I tried telling both of you to stay where you were."

Lilly couldn't really argue with that point. Then again, she wasn't the king of Camelot. She didn't have as much responsibility or as much to lose as Arthur did if he was to get hurt. Still, she decided to let the issue go. Lilly knew they were getting close to the others when she heard the sound of swords clanging together.

Merlin and Lilly both pulled out their own swords, but they quickly found that they had done so in vain. When they reached the fight, Arthur and the knights had already won. Lilly was almost disappointed. She had never seen Merlin fight before and was curious as to how he would do. Her disappointment was quickly replaced by her relief to see Arthur unharmed.

"Lillian!" Arthur ran up and gave her a hug. "I'm glad you're alright."

"Same here." Lillian slugged him on the arm. "You should have stayed in Camelot. This could have ended worse than it did."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "You sound like Merlin."

After Arthur said that, he noticed Merlin standing behind Lillian. Arthur looked confused. "How did you get in here?" He asked.

Merlin shrugged. "I found a weak spot."

Arthur looked skeptical, but he let the issue go. "We need to move quickly." He said.


	20. The Ride Home

Once the group reached the horses, they knew they were safe.

"Meadow!" Relief ran over Lilly as she reached her horse. "I'm so glad you guys found him!" She exclaimed. Meadow stomped his feet in excitement.

Gwaine frowned and put his arm on Percival's shoulder. "I can't believe she's more excited to see her horse than us! She hasn't even said thank you yet!"

Everyone laughed. Lilly walked up to Gwaine and patted him on the shoulders. "Thank you for trying to save my life." She looked around the group. "All of you."

Percival raised his eyebrow. "What do you mean _try_?"

Lilly smiled. "Ya know, _try. _As in, attempted to, but didn't succeed."

Leon looked equally confused as Gwaine and Percival did. "But we did succeed. You're safe."

"No, Merlin saved me." Lilly smiled back at Merlin. "He's the one that found me."

"Yes, but I was the one who spotted the cave in the first place!" Elyan said.

Arthur stepped forward. "And Merlin never would have gotten you out if we weren't there to battle off the henchmen."

"Supportive, aren't they?" Merlin teased.

Lillian laughed. She really was thankful that they were there for her. Still, she didn't want that fact going to their heads.

Arthur got on his horse. "Come on." He said. "Let's go home."

000

Gwen ran up and gave Lillian a hug as soon as she entered the throne room. "Lillian! You're alright! I'm so glad to see you!"

Lillian smiled and hugged Gwen back. "It's great to see you too, Gwen."

Gaius was the next in line to give Lillian a hug. "Welcome back home, Lillian."

"Thank you, Gaius." Lillian said.

"So what happened?" Gwen asked Lillian. "We were so worried about you."

The room instantly fell silent. Lillian hesitated and looked toward Arthur for support. She didn't want to upset Gwen. Arthur could tell Lillian was uncomfortable, so he took the lead. Lilly had told the whole story to Arthur, Merlin, and the knights on the way back to Camelot, except for the part of Merlin's magic, of course.

"Gwen", Arthur began, "Morgana sent two men to capture you. She wanted to get to me."

Gwen's face instantly looked overcome with horror. She leaned on the table in the throne room to steady herself. Arthur put a hand on his wife's shoulder.

"Lillian interrupted their plan", Arthur continued, "so they took her instead. She saved your life, Gwen." Arthur looked back at Lillian. His thankfulness was written all over his face. Lillian acknowledged his look with a nod and a smile.

Gwen covered her mouth with her hand and walked up to Lillian. There was a tear in her eye. "Thank you, Lillian. I don't know how to repay you."

Lilly squeezed Gwen's hand. "I'm only doing my duty as a knight, your majesty." They both smiled and gave each other another hug.

000

The next day, as the sun began to rise, Lillian made her way up the tower stairs to the top of the castle. Lillian had never been up there before, but she thought it would be a good place to think. When she finally reached the top, Lilly leaned her arms on the castle wall and studied the sunrise. If given the chance to redo the events of the last 24 hours, she would do it all the same. She would still have killed those men to defend herself, Gwen, and the rest of Camelot. Still, guilt rushed through her body. She could still see the look on the faces of the men she killed. She could still see the blood. She could still remember how it felt for her sword to pierce through them. Her mind went on to wonder about their families…how they would take the news. She didn't know….

"Lillian?" A voice interrupted her thoughts. Lilly turned. It was Arthur. "Are you alright?" He asked.

It was then that Lilly realized she was crying. She quickly wiped the tears from her eyes. Crying wasn't something Lilly was used to. Her grandfather had told her that it was a sign of weakness. _I feel weak. _Lilly thought.

"Arthur," Lilly said out loud, "I didn't see you there."

Arthur looked concerned as he approached her side. "What's wrong?"

Lilly tried to regain her composure. "Nothing. I'm fine, really."

"Lillian," Arthur looked into her eyes, "I can tell when you're lying to me."

Lilly looked away from his gaze out into the courtyard. "I've never killed a man before." Lillian shook her head. "And I killed more than I care to remember yesterday." She looked back at Arthur. "How do you do it? How do you take a life like that and not have it haunt you?"

Lillian wasn't trying to be degrading. She really wanted to know the secret of how Arthur handled the act. She wanted to know how to overcome her guilt.

Arthur leaned his arms on the castle wall. "I asked the same question the first time I took someone's life."

Lilly looked up at him. "What answer did you get?"

Arthur looked out at the sunset. "My father told me that the life I took wasn't innocent. If I didn't take that life…if I let that person walk away and take mine instead, they would only try to kill again. We don't kill to make a statement or to prove a point, Lillian. We kill because we have to. We kill because we vowed to protect Camelot, no matter the cost."

"Does it ever get easier?" Lilly asked.

"In a way, it does." Arthur answered. "You'll never become numb to it, but you will learn to focus on what really matters. Eventually, you'll learn to solely focus on keeping Camelot safe from harm's way, nothing else."

"I hope this doesn't make you second-guess your decision to make me a knight." Lillian said.

Arthur smiled. "Not after what you did for Gwen. Although you probably shouldn't have confronted those men in the woods alone, the act was still very brave." Arthur started to walk away, leaving Lilly alone with her thoughts. "Next time, though, just make sure you have backup."

Lilly knew Arthur was right. She shouldn't feel guilty. She was only doing what she had to do. She was doing her sworn duty. She was protecting her new home, Camelot. Lilly was relieved that the guilt would eventually become bearable in time.


	21. Until Now

That afternoon, after sorting out her thoughts, Lilly headed toward the dining room for lunch. She found Arthur leaning against the table with his arms crossed. Gwen was nowhere in sight.

"Where's Gwen?" Lilly questioned. She looked at the table. "And where's the food?" Lilly added.

Arthur smiled. "We're not eating here today."

"Well," Lilly said, "you could have at least left something for me to eat."

Arthur laughed. "'We' meaning all of us, not just me and Gwen."

"And where are we going?"

Arthur started to lead the way out the doors. "It's a surprise."

Lilly looked at him suspiciously. "I don't like surprises."

When they reached the courtyard, Arthur had their horses all ready to go.

"It must be pretty far if we need our horses." Lilly observed as she mounted Meadow.

Arthur laughed. "It's killing you not to know where we're going, isn't it?"

Lilly glared at him. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?" She asked.

Arthur mounted his horse. "Every minute of it."

After they had been travelling for a while, Lilly couldn't take the silence anymore. "Can you at least give me a hint as to where we're going?"

Arthur looked over at her. "We're getting close."

Lilly looked around. She didn't see anything of significance in sight. "You're horrible at giving hints."

Lilly caught Arthur's smile. She shook her head. He was enjoying this way too much. It was beginning to get annoying. After a few more minutes, Arthur broke the silence.

"We'll tie our horses up here and walk the rest of the way." Arthur said.

Lilly nodded and followed Arthur's lead. After they walked a few meters, Lillian saw the ruins of an early castle in the distance. Lilly looked around the area. It was absolutely breath-taking.

"This is amazing." Lilly said. "This place is so…" Lilly couldn't find the right word.

"Old?" Arthur tried.

"No!" Lilly slowly shook her head. "It's…majestic. It almost feels like sacred ground."

Arthur looked pleased. "In a way it is."

Lilly looked up at him as they slowly made their way closer to the castle. Lilly didn't understand what Arthur meant, so she waited for him to explain.

"When my grandfather was king, a great war broke out. Nine kings of old met here to create a battle plan. They gathered at a round table. The idea was that no king was above another. They were all on even ground here." Arthur paused, remembering the story his father had passed down to him. "They won that battle." He said.

Lilly took in every word Arthur said. The castle's history matched its mystique. It was absolutely amazing.

"Did the kings come here often?" Lilly inquired.

"When the war was over, they went their separate ways and never returned." Arthur answered.

"Why?" Lilly asked. "It seems like a great way to rule the land."

"One of the kings died in the war. He was one of the noblest kings of the circle. He kept them together. When he died and the war was over, the circle fell apart. This place became only a memory." Arthur explained.

"Why did you bring me here?" Lilly questioned.

"Because, I put the circle back together. After my father died, Morgana tried to take the throne. She had the upper hand. We had little hope, so I brought the group here and we reformed the circle. All nine seats were filled again." Arthur said.

"Who is part of the circle?" Lilly asked.

"Me, Gwen, Gaius, Leon, Percival, Elyan, Gwaine, and Merlin." Arthur answered.

Lilly stopped. "That's only eight, Arthur."

Arthur smiled at her. "I know. Follow me. Everyone is waiting for us."

Lilly was getting more and more curious as she followed Arthur as he had asked. The inner part of the castle looked even more intriguing than the outside. The pillars and curtains were antique and torn down. Everything looked gloomy, but it still had a story to tell. Arthur led Lilly into a room that resembled what probably was the throne room at one time. The only thing that was in the room was a round stone table with nine chairs surrounding it. The group was standing around seven of the chairs. They all smiled at her when she walked in. Lilly was becoming wary. What were these guys up to? They were acting strange. Lilly looked at Merlin for the answer, but he didn't offer any. He only nodded his head at her.

Arthur stood behind one of the empties chairs in between Merlin and Gwen. Lilly wasn't sure where she was supposed to stand or what she was supposed to do, so she just stood where she was until someone gave her instructions. This whole thing was bizarre to her. Arthur finally spoke up.

"Lilly, that ninth chair used to belong to a knight named Lancelot." He pointed toward the chair that sat between Merlin and Gwaine. "He was a brave and loyal knight. He gave his life to save Camelot."

Lilly could tell the group cherished Sir Lancelot's friendship by the troubled looks on their faces. She was regretful she never got to meet him. It took a lot to gain Arthur's trust and friendship. He was careful as to whom he let close to him. Lilly knew the people around the table were special. They were connected in a unique, rare, and beautiful way. They all had the same goal and desire: to keep Camelot safe.

"You never chose another knight to take his place?" Lily asked. She didn't really see where this was going or why Arthur was telling this to her.

"No one could ever replace Lancelot," Arthur paused, "but someone could fill his chair in becoming the ninth member. We just haven't found anyone worthy to sit there yet...until now."

Lilly only looked at him, still not getting where this was going.

Arthur laughed. "I'm talking about you, Lillian!" He became serious again. "That is, if you're willing to accept the responsibility. We all discussed it. We think you'd be the perfect person to complete the round table."

"Do you really think I'm qualified enough?" Lilly teased.

Arthur smiled. "You definitely proved the quality of your character by saving Gwen's life and risking your own." He said.

Lilly tried to contain the excitement and joy that ran through her body. "Then I accept!" She said.

Arthur motioned Lilly toward the ninth chair surrounding the round table. She brushed her hand across the top of the back of the chair. She was honored to have it be called her chair now. Merlin took her other hand and squeezed it. They smiled at each other. They both found a place in Camelot. When her parents died, part of Lilly died with them. Before magic, before Camelot, before Merlin, she was never happy again like she used to be. She never really fit in anywhere. She didn't feel like she had a purpose.

Until now.


End file.
